


A Prince Worth Fighting For

by butterflywriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Helpless in saving his older sister from an arranged marriage gone wrong, Marth does the inevitable and sneaks his way into the Altean Army.This story was inspired by Disney’s Mulan with a Fire Emblem twist ;) (+Smash Bros)Where Tiki takes the place of Eddie Murphy :D(Chapter story!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story of course will NOT be an exact replica of Mulan because that is copyright! Plus, my plot is a bit wild and unique and not much close to the movie’s own.
> 
> Also, warning: There is mild domestic violence in this chapter. So...my apologies for that. 
> 
> But, I hope you still get to enjoy it! :)

A small, horse-drawn carriage adorned in a white and gold glimmering design pulled up beside the wide entrance cross-way leading to a large, stone clad castle draped in blue and gold patterned flags.

The area surrounding it was protected by a large, black fenced in gate with two royal guards patiently waiting in the front.

Then, a young woman with long, cerulean hair carefully stepped her way out of the wagon with a peculiar package held within her hands. However, she glanced around nervously before quietly thanking the coachman for her ride.

He nodded kindly back to her before taking off, leaving the girl alone as she hastily approached her guards to hand over the mysterious package to one of them.

Before she quietly requested they find a way to slip it into her personal chambers without anyone being the wiser.

She then hurriedly made her way towards the castle, choosing to sneak through the back entrance.

So, _he_ wouldn't see her...

* * *

Shoes clacked quietly against the stone floor as the princess tried to quickly make haste along the outside corridor of the glorious fortress without being seen by her nurse maids.

She was just about to cross her way over the glistening threshold and shove herself through the back castle doors when—

"Princess Elice! Where do you think _you_ are running off to?"

Said woman sighed in slight aggravation as she reluctantly turned herself around to face a plump lady adorned in a frilly white gown covered over with a light pink apron.

The older woman was giving the bluenette nothing but a stern frown as she tapped her pink-laced slip on shoe in impatience, arms crossed over her chest.

Elice gave her a sheepish smile of innocence,

"Oh! M-Mistress Madeline...why...whatever do you mean? I was just...making my way to the shower chambers to wash myself off before dinner."

The nurse maid simply rolled her eyes, ready to scold the young royal's attempt at fibbing when they were suddenly interrupted.

They turned to find two younger girls hopping out from the branched hallways connecting to the main outside corridor before they rushed over to the two ladies,

"Ah, Princess! It's so wonderful to see you!"

A perky blonde dressed in the same attire as Mistress Madeline came bounding over, her equally excited colleague in tow.

"Yes! Did you find yourself a fair dress for the wedding?!" The other young nurse maid questioned enthusiastically, her brown curls bouncing about her head as her vibrant green eyes gleamed up at the princess.

Elice tried keeping her smile kind as she glanced behind herself nervously, refusing to respond at the moment.

Mistress Madeline noticed before tugging the younger girls away from the overwhelmed bluenette,

"Easy ladies...Princess...why don't we take this conversation inside? Obviously, you can tell we have been patiently waiting on your return to discuss this—."

"N-No!"

The royal suddenly backed herself against the large wooden doors before noticing the shock on her nurse maid's face at her rude interruption.

Elice cleared her throat as she gave the three women an apologetic smile,

"Ahem...I-I mean...we shouldn't. L-Let's um...maybe discuss this in the garden? A-After dinner—?"

However, Mistress Madeline gave a small tut, ignoring the younger girl's request before gently grasping the princess' arm and pulling her inside, her young apprentices in tow,

"Now now...I understand you're anxious about this entire situation. But...at least be thrilled for the dress you will be wearing to such an occasion!"

Elice cringed lightly at that as she reluctantly allowed the woman to pull her along into the stone fortress, the guards surrounding the perimeter silently closing the castle doors shut behind them.

Then, she glanced worriedly into each room they passed, making sure a certain someone was not lurking about and eavesdropping on their conversation.

Like she knew he would be.

"Princess—? Princess, are you listening to me?"

Said girl startled at the interruption to her quiet thoughts before giving her oldest nurse maid a guilty smile,

"Oh...uh...y-yes...?"

The woman stopped abruptly before giving her young pupil a look of concern,

"You've been ignoring everything I've been saying, haven't you? Is...is something else troubling you, dear?"

Elice bit her lip, looking around their location nervously once more before smiling kindly to the other's worry for her,

"N-No madam...you know already how stressful this has been for me...I...I cannot—."

"Fathom the fact that you are set up for an arranged marriage?"

The bluenette gasped quietly before shutting her eyes tight at the new voice coming from behind the four of them.

This is exactly what she was trying to avoid when arriving back to the castle earlier this evening.

 _Who_ she was trying to avoid.

"Marth. We talked about this—."

"Did we?"

Elice grit her teeth at the sarcastic, biting tone before turning a stern gaze towards her younger brother.

Said boy ignored the look as he marched his way over to be up close and personal with his older sibling,

"Because Father made these arrangements not a mere two weeks ago and you've already purchased yourself a wedding gown! And, the ceremony is not for another three months!"

Mistress Madeline gasped quietly before suddenly releasing her hold on the princess to give the younger woman a puzzled look,

"Three months...? Your Highness, I thought you were set to leave tomorrow evening?"

Marth stiffened,

"W-What...?"

The taller bluenette squeezed her eyes shut once more before covering a hand over her face.

The oldest nurse maid glanced back and forth between brother and sister as realization began to dawn on her,

"Oh...oh dear..."

Then, Marth took a silent step back, his anger dissipating immediately as it became replaced with grief.

"You...you lied to me?" He whispered out softly.

Elice picked her head up upon hearing the upsetting tone in her little brother's voice, anguish suddenly filling her features as she looked into those mournful sapphire eyes,

"Marth—."

"Does Merric know?"

The older girl blinked at that question before silently nodding her head after a moment of hesitation.

Of course the love of her life already knew about the sudden, and upsetting news.

And, the proper time of her departure.

Sadly, she had no choice but to go through with this abhorrent wedding. But, thankfully the green-haired mage she loved so dearly understood that, albeit both of their hearts shattering with their love being an impossibility now.

They both knew Elice's responsibilities to being an aid in saving their kingdom. She needed to wed to the Prince of Gra in order to form a quiet alliance and cease their threats to Altea once and for all.

However, bringing up the proper timing of her leave to her younger brother was a different story.

And, a much harder feat.

She could not stand to leave him alone here.

Especially, with no one to stand in between him and their Father.

And, their mother could only do so much.

So, the only solution Elice could come up with in easing the prince's fears was to lie and tell Marth that her wedding was far longer than it really was.

Obviously, she was now coming to realize the mistake she had made.

And sure enough, as the older sister kept her calm gaze on her brother, the princess was easily able to make out the tears collecting in his eyes.

Elice cleared her throat,

"Could you ladies excuse us for a moment?"

Mistress Madeline looked at the siblings once more, taking in the prince's stiff posture and Elice's defeated one before nodding silently as she hurriedly ushered the two younger nurse maids and herself out of the hall and towards the kitchen to help prepare this evening's supper.

The princess then took a deep breath before focusing on her sibling.

Marth was trying his best to keep himself together upon learning this new found information,

"W-Why didn't you just—?"

The prince swallowed thickly before turning his head to the side, needing to look away from his sister's guilt-ridden expression.

Suddenly, a soft hand came up to hold his cheek as a silent tear fell from his left eye,

"Come with me."

Marth looked up at that before he felt his sister grasp his hand and gently lead the two of them towards her personal chambers down the hall and to the left.

The two siblings entered Elice's bedroom, with said girl shutting the door quietly behind her brother before silently guiding him over to sit on her plush, velvet maroon bed.

The shorter bluenette sniffled softly before a handkerchief came into his view.

He blinked up to find a soft pair of azure eyes looking down at him as he took the soft cloth from his sister's hands.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you...I just...I cannot stand to see you like this, Marth. I know how much this upsets you...and...I just wanted to stave off the impossible as much as I could for you. I...I wanted to leave here with you happy and all smiles."

The younger bluenette looked up at his sister in disbelief,

"B-But...then we wouldn't have gotten a chance to properly say good-bye..."

Elice's brows bent in anguish as she gently brought her fingers through the younger male's hair as he hiccuped softly,

"I know...but...would you really have wanted that—?"

 _"Yes!"_ Marth shouted abruptly, slamming his fist into his sister's bed in a small burst of anger.

Startled by her brother's outburst, Elice took a step back as she put her hands up in a defensive stance,

"Hey! Do not forget your manners. I understand your grief, Marth. But, that does not give you the right to act so childish—!"

Ignoring his sister's scolding, Marth threw all his politeness to the wind as he shot himself up from her bed before clamping the older woman in an incredibly tight embrace.

Elice stumbled back at the sudden impact, not prepared at all for it.

However, her sternness from a few moments ago faded away when she felt the younger boy trembling against her.

She carefully brought her arms around him, returning the hug just as tightly,

"Shhh...I will be alright, Marth. There is no need for you to fret. I...apologize for yelling at you. This has just been...very hard on me, too. You know that."

The boy stubbornly shook his head into his sister's shoulder,

"I...I-I don't want you to...to leave. T-There has to be some other way, Elice...!"

The older bluenette simply hushed him once more before placing a soothing hand atop her brother's teal head,

"You know there isn't, Marth. Father needs me to do this so Gra won't invade our borders. This is for the safety of Altea—."

"I don't care."

Elice rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness, but let it go. She knows how hard this will be on him. And, it may take a lifetime for the young prince to get used to her absence.

After a quiet moment between the two, Marth picked his head up from his sister's shoulder before his watery sapphire eyes landed on the mysterious package from earlier laying on the woman's bedroom desk beside her powder mirror.

He sniffled softly before gently pulling away from his sibling.

"Is that it?" He asked quietly.

Elice delicately held her brother's tear-stained face in her hand before turning to see what he was looking at.

Before sighing softly,

"Yes."

Clearing his throat, Marth walked over and fiddled nervously with the plastic wrapping protecting the delicately sparkled, white wedding gown,

"I'm sure you will be stunningly beautiful in this dress, Elice."

The princess smiled woefully at that before walking up next to her brother,

"I may...but...it sadly will mean nothing to me if Merric is not the one to see me in it."

Marth glanced up to find his sister's own blue eyes pricking with unshed tears.

He bit his lip softly as he heard the older girl sniffle, before gently wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning himself into the older royal's side.

Elice looked down fondly at her younger sibling's attempt at comfort, appreciating it wholeheartedly as a tear trailed down her cheek. She then leaned down to press a soft kiss into his hair,

"I love you."

The teal-haired boy wiped at his eyes before looking solemnly down at the dress along with his sister,

"I love you too."

* * *

King Cornelius carried himself proudly through the castle halls as he made haste towards its grand entrance. Passing by the art decor of the West wing of the large fortress, the callous man slowed his pace briefly upon his approach to his son's bedroom he knew to be a few paces to the right.

However, the sovereign grit his teeth in annoyance when he noticed his youngest child's bedroom was indeed unoccupied.

Marth was to stay in his room at all times.

Especially today when the King was about to see his daughter off to Gra.

Cornelius never paid any mind to his son due to the boy's incredibly soft demeanor and his lack of passion to read over the history of their kingdom or to learning in general. The young prince rather daydream and go pick out herbs and supplements to aid his sister in her healing rituals for her practices in mending.

With such behavior, the ruler of Altea believed Marth would never become anything like his ruthless self.

So, with that, he gave up on the boy all together and purposefully makes sure the prince is unseen by outside eyes.

Feeling it to be a disgrace to Altea, and practically the continent of Archanea itself, if anyone knew Marth existed.

And, the King's anger boiled more knowing how close his two children were. He tried to separate Elice from the boy for years. But, unfortunately, his eldest child inherited his huge amount of stubbornness, and she yielded to every order of his—

Except for that one.

Letting out a huff of agitation, Cornelius marched out of the hall to continue on towards the North entrance.

As the castle doors opened for him, the man took a breath of the fresh air of the country surrounding him before his dark brown eyes honed in on his two young, yet exceptionally skilled cavaliers resting beside an obscure mule drawn carriage.

A disguise that will be used to keep his daughter protected and hidden during her travel to Gra.

The King let a sorrowful frown cross his features briefly before he cleared his throat as he made his way over to greet the red and green duo,

"Cain, Abel. Is everything set and ready for my daughter? Including preparations in keeping her covered?"

Both men quieted their conversation before adjusting their posture and standing up straight in homage to their King.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cain answered with ease, "We have secured the armory guard surrounding the carriage from the inside, where Her Highness will be kept very much concealed, and most importantly—safe."

Cornelius nodded curtly in his own way of appreciation for their diligent job before folding back the curtain of one of the masked windows,

"So, gentlemen...where exactly _is_ my daughter?"

Both Cain and Abel glanced nervously at one another and then back to the King.

The older man immediately took notice of the hesitant silence and raised a stern brow as he turned back to the two knights in question,

"Well?"

Jade eyes met hard brown as Abel stuttered out,

"Uh...sh-she's with Jagen sir..."

The King gave the green-haired lance wielder a look of bewilderment, 

"What for? _Both_ of them should have been here by now. What is the meaning of this?"

The two cavaliers gulped nervously before Cain stepped forward, hands up in a defensive pose,

"H-Hear us out, Your Majesty...we...we thought it okay the princess requested she see someone before her leave."

Cornelius growled, inching his face closer to Cain's,

_"Who?"_

The red-head gulped audibly at the sovereign's obvious intimidation,

"Y-Your...um...ah...s-son..."

The King was eerily silent for a moment, a very worrisome sign of his seething anger the two soldiers knew all too well.

"I see."

Was all Cornelius said before turning on his heel and leaving his two cavaliers in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"No matter if I see you in a wedding gown or not, Elice...you will _always_ be beautiful to me. And...you know I will be here waiting on your return."

Said bluenette sighed softly before nibbling at her lip, trying to keep her oncoming tears at bay as she kept her fond gaze on the watery green eyes before her,

"Merric...you know that is impossi—."

However, a gentle finger was placed upon the princess' lips before said mage leaned himself forward to softly press them against his own.

Then, he quietly pulled back after a moment to wipe a tear trailing from the older woman's cheek,

"Hush...I will wait. No matter how dire our chances...I will be here."

Sniffling softly, Elice could do nothing but smile at the man before her. She knew he was only keeping positive for her sake.

Because she also knew how crushing this was for the green-haired sorcerer, as well.

The bluenette then leaned forward to give one last, longing kiss to the man she had grown to love over all these years of knowing one another. And, as her heart crumbled at this prospect, she felt a hot tear from Merric's cheek rolling onto her own.

Before pulling apart from him one final time.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," Elice answered back.

Suddenly, the two heard a quiet pair of foot steps entering the hall they were in.

However, they remained relaxed as the newcomer was none other than the young Prince of Altea.

Marth was shyly shuffling his way over to the two, not wanting to intervene. But, there was also a stern Jagen hastily following him from behind as the teal-haired royal met up with his sister and his best friend.

But, before the two fully made their way over, Elice suddenly turned to Merric.

"You promise to look after him for me?"

The mage smiled softly, giving his own kind glance towards the prince before looking back to his love,

"Of course. But, Elice...you know I can only do so much. What if this dissension with Gra makes a turn for the worst and I end up—?” 

"You will cross that bridge when— _IF_ we get to it. I've been praying to Naga to not let a war break out between our two nations...but...there is only so much for a Divine Dragon to do in such desperate times. Just...let us not think on it."

Merric could hear the fear mingled with sorrow in the princess' voice, but he had one more concern, 

"Does Marth know about my enlistment?" 

"No." 

The green-haired male sighed before dragging a hand over his face,

"Elice, love, I know you want to protect your younger brother from everything in this cruel world but...you cannot keep stuff like this from him any longer. It will do a lot more harm than good. Believe me." 

Said woman sighed shamefully before she felt a soothing kiss being pressed against her cheek.

Her watery azure eyes blinked up at a fondly smirking Merric.

Elice couldn't help but chuckle quietly at that look, giving the younger male a quiet thank you for his sincerity before Jagen suddenly cleared his throat as he and Marth finally approached two,

"Apologies for interrupting, Your Highness. But, as much as I would love to give you the time you have requested for your personal farewells, that time must now be cut short. I've gotten word the King is on his way to find—."

_"Jagen!"_

Said knight turned towards his said liege, the man holding a very troubled expression as the paladin bowed respectfully to his ruler, before purposefully placing himself in front of Marth,

"Your Majesty, I can explain—."

"There is no need. This _brat_ has no self-discipline and he should have listened to my commands and _stayed in his bedroom where he belongs!"_

Cornelius' steely gaze was solely fixed on the pair of sapphire eyes glaring back at him from behind Jagen.

But, it was the paladin himself who spoke up once more,

"Sire, I don't see why—."

 _"Silence!_ Jagen...you are one of my most trusted knights. Do not let me lose faith in you for making an attempt at granting my son this...this _inordinate_ freedom."

The white-haired knight hardly flinched at the King's furious scoul, but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless.

With that, Cornelius turned back to his son,

"Go. To. Your. Room."

Marth growled in defiance, attempting to take a step forward before Jagen stopped him.

Albeit his unyielding loyalty towards the King, the paladin also had a hidden soft spot for the other's maltreated son. And, as much as this was not his fight, Jagen has a sworn duty to protect all that is royal.

Including a disparaged prince.

Cornelius, however, smirked sinisterly at the other's action.

Mistaking his knight's actions as loyalty to the King himself.

Not thinking the other had any care for his pathetic child whatsoever.

But, there was a sudden twitch in the King's brow when a light hand was placed upon his arm,

"Father...please let Marth come out to wish me his own farewell. He has done no harm to you or to anyone, and he deserves every right to see me off as much as you do."

Stern brown eyes looked down into a pleading pair of blue.

But, the King's decision did not diverge one bit as he continued to glare at his daughter,

"Jagen. Take Marth to his chambers. I then expect you ready and with your steed by the carriage soon after. Do I make myself clear?"

Elice growled as Merric gently, but firmly pulled her back,

"Father—!"

Cornelius grit his teeth, not appreciating how juvenile his eldest child was currently acting,

 _"Quiet, Elice!_ Your brother's rebellious, childlike behavior has been wearing on you far too much. You are acting like nothing but a spoiled child yourself right at this moment. Pull yourself together and go see your mother by the carriage. _Now,_ young lady!"

Said girl bit her tongue, frowning one last time up at her father before her watery azure eyes landed on her brother.

Marth was silent.

But, as his older sister and part-time care taker throughout most of the boy's childhood, Elice could easily see the quiet forgiveness and love shining in his mournful sapphire eyes.

She gave him one last sad smile before she reluctantly left the prince behind, along with her lover.

After the princess' departure, Merric quickly made his way over to Marth before he looked up at the King,

"I will take him back, Your Majesty. Lest you wait any longer on seeing the princess out."

King Cornelius eyed his son and his most powerful mage warily for a moment before quietly nodding in agreement. Then, he gestured for Jagen to accompany him, leaving the two friends behind.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, Merric looked over at the younger male, who was still glaring at his retreating Father,

"Hey, come on. Let's sneak our way out the South entrance so we can see Elice one last time, alright? She was right, Marth. You deserve to see her off and have a proper farewell with her before...before she...ahem...well, let's just get going. She's your sister for Naga's sake and I will not let your Father take that right from you. I promise."

Marth blinked from his trance before turning his watery eyes towards the green-haired mage.

Merric smiled softly before tugging lightly on his companion's arm, enticing the upset prince to start moving so they can quickly make their way out of the castle and towards the carriage at the front.

* * *

Placing her wedding dress down inside the hackney, with the garment enclosed within its sealed packaging, Elice sighed quietly before squeezing her eyes shut.

She prayed to Naga that not only will this ridiculous marriage arrangement work to save her threatened country, but also that it will ease the tension off of her father just enough to where it may allow the man to bring peace to her brother once and for all.

If all went wrong, however...

_'Divine Dragon Naga...if all these efforts to relieve the fighting between both our nations fail us...I only ask a simple favor. Watch over my family...especially over Marth. Guide him in ways I could not myself. Protect him from Father. And, most importantly...bring him peace.'_

Blue eyes slowly let themselves open before the princess let out one last sigh of defeat.

Then, she turned to face her mother.

She smiled sadly as she watched the woman gently trace her hand along the crest of the cart mule's neck.

"It's time."

Queen Liza paused in her motions before silently retracting her hand from the quiet animal.

She then looked over to her daughter,

"Oh, dear...how I wish it wasn't."

Quietly, the Queen walked over to her daughter before caressing the younger girl's face gently,

"You are _so_ beautiful...and...you deserve much more than this, my love. I am so so sorry my child...I wish...I wish there was a different path for your Father to take than resorting to this. But...Gra has come far too close to our borders already for us to wait out much longer for a better thought-out decision. So...he had to act in the quickest way possible."

Elice raised a hand to cover over the one holding her cheek,

"I know Mother. It is alright. It is with this duty as the Princess of Altea that I will carry out this mission. To keep you safe...but...with my absence I am uncertain what will become of...Marth."

Liza Lowell sighed softly as her doleful gaze slowly shifted towards the castle.

And, then back to her daughter,

"I will take care of your Father."

But, Elice shook her head. She knew how terrible the King could be with his son...especially when she or their mother were not around to interfere.

However, Liza simply hushed her eldest child,

"Elice. I promise. Marth will be alright. He is 22-years-old and practically an adult, now. I know how much you care for him...but, he can and _will_ stand up to your Father. He's come close on multiple occasions. And, your Father is fully aware he is beginning to lose control of him, and of the short amount of time he has left before your brother fully allows himself to rebel over his treatment. Marth will be okay, Elice...and, he still has his old mother here to baby him when he needs it."

The princess giggled softly at that last bit as her mother gave her a playful wink.

She was really going to miss the older woman.

So, with that, Elice leaned forward to give her mother one last, final embrace.

And, Liza returned it just as tightly.

Before the two were suddenly interrupted with the clearing of someone's throat.

Both women reluctantly released their hold to look up at a surprisingly content Cornelius,

"Alright, young lady. I know this has been...very hard not only on your mother and I...but on you, as well. Just know...what you are doing is an honor across all of Altea, and I could not be more proud to have a daughter such as yourself, understand?"

Elice smiled wanly before softly replying,

"Thank you, Father."

Then, she made her way to hop into the carriage when suddenly—

_"Elice, wait!"_

Everyone turned their heads to see a frantic Marth darting his way from the castle with a worried but determined Merric in step behind him.

The King growled lowly, glancing his eyes around the area to make sure no one was witnessing his poignant child,

 _"Marth Lowell!_ Get back inside the castle this _instant!"_

All courage in the prince vanished the moment his father took a protective step in front of his sister, causing the teal-haired boy to stutter in his steps. His boots scuffed the grassy dirt roughly as he managed to stop himself from ramming his small frame into his father's much larger one.

Vexed, Cornelius grit his teeth and pointed towards the fortress,

_"Now!"_

Although trembling slightly at his father's outrage, Marth swallowed thickly before furrowing his own brows at the man,

"No. I will not, _Your Majesty._ I have every right to say good-bye as much as you do!"

However, talking back never went well with the King.

The man gave out a loud snarl.

Before slapping his son hard across the face.

_"Father!"_

Elice shouted angrily before shoving past the irksome man and running over to her brother who had fallen onto the ground at the impact, with Merric quietly beside him.

The prince sat up with a rub to his now bruised cheek, fear filled within his sapphire eyes.

But, he couldn't help but remain angry as he glared up at his father.

"You disgust me, you know that?"

Marth suddenly blinked at the quiet comment from the man.

Cornelius, however, continued to sneer down at his son,

"What would the Great Anri himself think if he knew _you_ were his descendant? You may be a prince, Marth...but you are _no_ son of mine. You place disgrace on this family _and_ on our kingdom."

The teal-haired royal on the ground flinched badly at his father's harsh words before he shamefully looked down into the grass.

All his willpower to stand up to the man vanished immediately.

_"Cornelius!"_

_"Father!"_

Both Elice along with their Mother glared daggers into the King for saying something so dreadfully awful to the family member they cherished the most.

They knew Marth for who he really was.

But, if only the King would _see_ that—

"You two are to shut your traps! This is between me and the _boy—!"_

However, before he could finish, all three family members watched as the young prince got up and fled back towards the castle.

He was too ashamed to face his family members or anyone after given such a horrible scolding.

And, his heart shattered when he heard his sister calling out to him.

But, he couldn't turn back.

Instead, he was too much of a coward and left the sister he loved so dearly.

Without getting a proper good-bye.

* * *

Elice gave out a huff as she watched her brother retreat from view.

Her eyes then welled with unshed tears at the thought of this being the very last memory of him. 

Suddenly, she turned angrily towards her father as she made to step inside the carriage, becoming eye-level with the man, 

"Good riddance, _Cornelius."_

And, with that, the Princess of Altea made her exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this ended up being much longer and much more emotionally intense than I had intended >_<
> 
> I apologize for such an overwhelming opening chapter! *hides* 
> 
> However, I still hope you got some enjoyment from getting a read on another new story I will be creating!
> 
> Until next update,
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone for a long wait! There may unfortunately be delays between chapters due to trying to get my life in order after graduating from college recently! :D
> 
> So, I truly appreciate your patience in allowing me to work on this story (along with my current and in progress one-shots being made, as well) 
> 
> Warning: More domestic violence is seen in this chapter 
> 
> With that, please enjoy Chapter 2! :)

Elbow resting against the mostly concealed window, the young woman let out a quiet breath as she tried to imagine what the sunny sky looked like beyond the covered armory she was enclosed in.

“I can hear you self-loathing in there, Your Highness.”

Rolling her blue eyes at the playful banter outside the carriage, Elice decided to tug a bit at the young knight’s attempt to make her smile as she flipped a loose strand of cerulean hair away from her solemn face,

“And what do you intend to do about it, Sir Cain?”

A chuckle was heard before it was followed by the clomping of a gelding’s hooves pounding outside the wagon,

“Well...there is only so much I _can_ do...you know the three of us would turn this entire pathetic excuse of a mule-drawn carriage around if we could, Princess...”

Letting out a tired sigh, the young woman nodded to herself at that. Cain, Abel, and Jagen were three of her Father’s most trusted knights. However, if they had the power, they would have chimed in with Merric and even her brother in trying to figure out a different strategy in saving Altea other than this one.

Goodness, the 30-year-old woman could not even think of how her younger sibling was doing currently. She knew her Father must have placed some horrid punishment on him after she had departed. But, she continued her prayers to Naga nonetheless in lasting hopes that Marth was alright.

A silence soon fell between knight and princess as the four continued on their long journey to Gra. They managed to finally cross their way over the border and were now in enemy territory.

Treading carefully was now their top priority.

And, being purposefully dressed in red attire over their signature armor to match the uniform of Gra’s soldiers was their best bet in getting through to the other side safely and inconspicuously.

However, that plausible opportunity was soon seized from the Altean natives the moment a fire hot and flamed arrow shot its way through the light, vulnerable curtain opening of the heavily armored carriage.

Letting out a shout, Elice dove and tucked away into the corner of the inside and remained hidden as best she could when she suddenly heard enraged and gargled shouting from the outside,

“Sir Jagen! What’s happening?!”

But, said knight ignored his liege’s scream of fear and questioning in order to cut his Slaying Lance through an incoming Gra solider wielding a Pollaxe. He glanced over to check on Cain and Abel for a brief moment before the enemy’s weapon missed his armor and cut through his upper bicep instead.

Letting out an infuriated growl, the white-haired paladin kept balance on his steed as he one-handedly lashed out once more and successfully gutted the lone soldier right through the stomach with his lance.

He then quickly peeked through the only vulnerable space of the armored carriage to check and make sure Elice was unharmed.

Terrified azure eyes stared back at him.

“All will be fine, Princess. Just lay low.”

With that, Jagen navigated his horse around the back of the carriage in search of his other two comrades.

Only to tug his equine to a sudden halt at the scene in front of him.

The majority of the ambushing soldiers were down and savagely dead on the ground due to his young knights’ fine work. However, the older paladin’s gaze quickly shifted through the mess of ailing men in vermilion before his blue eyes caught onto a familiar pair of red and green.

“Cain! Abel!”

Voice hard in determination with concern lingering just below the surface, Jagen looked on ahead to find both horsemen tied and held down to the hard surface of asphalt and dirt while being surrounded by the remaining Gra soldiers. Then, turning his sights to their right, both their bay colored steeds appeared to be entrapped by a peculiar roped weaponry while the equines remained struggling on the ground.

Which explained how the two younger knights had been separated from their horses and were now in the hands of the enemy.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jagen spoke in a low, threatening voice towards the brutish inhabitants of Gra.

One smug soldier stepped forward, a grotesque and vicious sneer forming on his lips as he held the ropes holding Abel tied in one hand,

“The meaning of what? Oh, _this?”_

The ruffian yanked hard against the rough line entrapping the green-haired cavalier, causing the Altean to gasp in a sharp breath as the ropes tightened aggressively around his torso.

Jagen gripped tight to his lance as he remained as poised as possible while in full view of his ex-trainee’s pain.

However, the evildoer caught the white-haired knight’s attention once more,

“We smelled out you Altean _scum_ miles before you even crossed our borders. _Trespassers_ are what you are! King Jiol—.”

“King _Cornelius_ sent us, you foul, incompetent _swine,”_ Jagen snapped in heated anger as he raised his Slaying Lance with both hands, ignoring the pain blossoming from the wound in his upper left arm from his previous quarrel with the other Gra solider,

“Are you unaware of the _truce_ made between our two nations created by our rulers?”

Suddenly, the barbaric soldier barked out a loud laugh, tugging once more at poor Abel and causing the younger knight more discomfort in the process,

 _“Truce?!_ Ha! Who knew these repugnant nuisances held a grand sense of humor? You Alteans are much more dense than you look!”

Raising a brow at the other’s words, Jagen faltered for a moment,

“What are you getting at, barbarian?”

Brushing off the obvious insult, the soldier still holding tight to Abel continued,

“There was _never_ a truce, you imbecile. The war on Altea has already begun...and, by the look on your face, I’m assuming the all mighty _King Cornelius_ left out that minor detail to you, hmm?”

Dumbfounded and at a loss for words, Jagen remained silent as he looked from the carriage and back to Cain and Abel on the ground.

“And, oh yes. We’re here for _her.”_

Head shooting up at that, Jagen growled lowly as he saw the Gra solider point a disgusting finger directly towards the pair of frightened blue eyes peeking out from between the thin curtain of the armored wagon.

Switching into a defensive stance, the white-haired paladin backed his horse up against the carriage as he glared daggers at the approaching red soldiers, their own eyes filled with nothing but hatred and venom.

“I can handle all of you easily.”

The man he had been conversing with gave out another menacing laugh as he watched on with eyes full of malicious valor as his fellow ruffians surrounded Jagen and the mule-drawn hackney,

“You scum have a funny way of showing fear.”

Biting back another growl, Jagen sat tall on his steed as he bit out confidently,

“Nothing shall stand between me and my protection for all that is royal.”

_“Jagen, no!”_

Elice suddenly called desperately from within the carriage, where her hard pounding was barely heard due to being muffled by the armory surrounding her.

However, the knight simply turned, gave the young princess a curt nod, before turning himself back around to face head on with the enemy circling him.

Just as Jagen shoved his lance forward in readying combat, a loud bang reverberated from the carriage as Elice suddenly gave out a scream.

Before she knew it, someone had clambered on top of the wagon before ramming their axe hammer hard through the steel armory.

Jagen spun around immediately before stabbing his lance all the way through the barbarian thief that had managed to sneak passed his guard. However, before he could make a remark at the enemy for taking on pickpockets and ruthless poachers into their war party, another thief crawled up from the other side of the wagon before jumping into the broken backside to retrieve Elice.

In a flash, the young bluenette found herself covered over in an itchy and disgusting fabric that left her blinded to the ruckus following immediately afterward on the outside of her now hostage quarters.

She called for Jagen, screamed and shouted as she tried to kick and wriggle her way through the arms suddenly holding her down before the carriage began moving at a fast pace.

But, with only the blackness around her, the frightened and now turned prisoner of Gra could only make out a lone cry before a loud thump was heard.

_“Princess!”_

* * *

With a quiet sigh, wisps of teal hair blew in the gentle breeze as sorrowful sapphire eyes looked on towards the fading sunset.

It had only been a week since Elice’s departure, but to the young Prince of Altea, it felt like a month had passed already. Days were longer, the corridors much quieter, and times with his Father...

Were more painful.

Physically and emotionally.

After his little stunt the day his older sibling had left her dear family behind to save their country, King Cornelius stormed throughout the castle until he found Marth hiding in his sister’s closet.

Usually Elice would have easily distracted and deterred their Father into a political discussion before seeing the man off back to his royal duties.

However, with the princess now gone and Merric in her place, the green-haired mage could only do so much when the King barged into his daughter’s bedroom. The merciless sovereign brushed passed the sorcerer before only taking a few minutes to trash the entire space until he found his trembling son inside the wardrobe.

Rubbing a hand gently across his stomach and arm, the young prince shivered slightly at the bruises hidden underneath his light yellow tunic from the beating he had received immediately after being found that day.

And the others since.

Blocking out the remainder of those disquieting memories, watery blue eyes simply continued to look ahead into the forest beyond the small hill Marth had himself resting atop of before he let out a stubborn huff.

He did not regret his actions one bit.

Elice was much too important to the young royal that he’d rather receive his daily beatings just before dinner each night since she left than not have the opportunity to see her off to Gra at all.

Something he ended up failing at anyway due to his ruthless Father.

Sniffling softly, Marth looked down as a silent tear rolled off his cheek and fell into the soft grass below him. He then swiped a hand across his eyes for probably the hundredth time that evening.

Oh how he missed his sister.

Suddenly, soft rustling was heard from behind him, causing the teal-haired prince to stiffen out of worry that it was the King stepping up to take him in for their usual “discussion” around this time in the day.

However, a white handkerchief dangled in front of the Altean’s face instead before surprised sapphire eyes looked up into a soft pair of jade,

“I made sure to bring extra this time.”

Chuckling softly, the prince sniffled once more before gratefully taking the offered cloth from his best friend.

With a quiet sigh, Merric plopped himself down beside the upset bluenette before gazing his own eyes towards the fading sun in the distance, as well.

Using the soft material to clean away his drying tears and runny nose, Marth sighed softly before hesitantly looking over at the older male sitting quietly beside him. Then, his eyes shifted nervously towards the castle behind them,

“Has Father left the parley room yet? The sun is beginning to dim behind the mountains and...”

Trailing off, Marth looked down when a gentle hand was lain upon his shoulder.

“Oh, the King completed his diplomatic conference with his guards roughly about an hour or so ago. But...um...there have been some sudden, unexpected matters he is currently attending to at the moment that has left him unable to...‘meet’ with you today.”

Although relief flooded through the prince at such wonderful news, he still could not help but tilt his head in confusion at the smirk that suddenly pulled at the green-haired mage’s lips before Merric leaned closer to him,

“Someone...as for who, it is of no concern...but um...let’s just say...they _accidentally_ released the equines from the stables at the West entrance of the castle and of which are now making quite a decor with their...leavings on the front grounds. A perfect view for all of Altea’s dear common folk to see.”

Marth’s mouth was gaping open as the magic student of Khadein gave him a mischievous wink.

With a quiet giggle, the prince playfully shoved his friend,

_“Merric! Father is going to be furious!”_

But, the bright smile continued to remain on the young royal’s face as Marth could not help himself from being incredibly grateful for the sorcerer’s successful efforts in sparing Marth a day from Cornelius’ abuse.

Returning a wide grin of his own, Merric simply shrugged his shoulders at his best friend’s appreciation,

“Eh...let him be. I rather him be frantic over a bunch of mules and horses than allow him to harm you another day Marth...how are you feeling, by the way?”

His short laughter dwindling, Marth’s smile faded quickly as he looked down at himself solemnly,

“I’m alright Merric. The pain has been...tolerable.”

Frowning softly, the older male rubbed a gentle hand along the prince’s back,

“And what about Queen Liza...? Is she unable to—?”

The hurt bluenette suddenly pulled away from the soothing touch, shame clouding over him as he turned his head towards the woods once more,

“There is not much Mother can do, Merric. Her healing spells can only do so much when you are...are...beaten _senseless_ every day. There...there is never any time for the wounds to heal until Father...!”

“Hey hey...easy Marth...relax—.”

Suddenly, the teal-haired boy shot up to his feet, his watery sapphire eyes glaring down at his concerned companion,

“I _can’t_ Merric! Elice is...is out there and being sent to...to the _enemy!_ It is not right to just sit here idly by and be _beaten_ while not coming up with any other plan to—!”

Letting out an angry huff, the green-haired mage slowly stood up, his patience beginning to wear thin as he sternly looked over at the prince in agitation,

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I’ve _tried_ reasoning with your arrogant father in finding other possible ways in saving our threatened country _other_ than sending the love of my life _off_ and _away_ from the safety of her home?!”

Marth blinked at that, his own frustration beginning to fade as he saw the hurt mingling within those fierce green eyes in front of him,

“Merric—.”

 _“What_ Marth?! Tell me, what have _you_ done other than _hide_ from His Highness? Where were _you_ when all of these plans were being thought out? Where you could have jumped in and _helped us—!”_

The prince’s quiet understanding from a moment ago suddenly morphed into an ugly bubble of rage. Marth knew how upset Merric was and understood his pain, but his friend knew _exactly_ why he was unable to come to their aid in taking his sister out of this horrid mess.

“You know I was unable,” he spoke lowly in a dangerous tone that wavered ever so slightly.

Gritting his teeth, Merric tried keeping his hands from clamping into fists. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, knowing it wasn’t right to take his grief out on his best friend.

And, he knew it was far from Marth’s fault. Not only did Cornelius lock down his son from the outside of his own bedroom on multiple incidences throughout the ordeal in sending Elice out, but there was also no knowing in what the King would have done Gods forbid his son were ever in his presence while in political discussion with his noblemen in the parley room.

He heard the story once before when the young prince had made that mistake.

The poverty in the surrounding provinces of the country of Altea had hit an unexpected high rate one year, and Marth had tried shoving in his say on how to accommodate it. However, the King refused to pay his son’s ideals any mind, which led the younger royal to creating an outburst one evening without His Majesty’s permission while he had been in conference with his noblemen over the entanglement.

A time that left Marth bedridden and in Elice’s care for a few painful weeks, where he had been in dire need of true medical attention his Father had refused him. Where Cornelius had deemed there to be too much of a risk if any of the townsfolk, or even a private medical specialist alone, were to know an heir existed to the King’s thrown.

The remembrance of that dark tale slowly dwindled from Merric’s mind as he allowed himself to take a deep breath.

Hard green met watery, yet unnerving blue.

However, the sorcerer faltered upon the realization of how ridiculous this bickering was and the unnecessary pain it was causing the both of them.

There truly was nothing they could do now.

Elice was already gone.

With a dejected sigh, Merric allowed his features to soften as he continued to stare ahead at the hurt boy in front of him.

The Princess of Altea may be his dearest love.

But, she was also the kind-hearted, older sibling of his best friend.

A woman who both young men loved in their respectful ways.

But, they both felt the same amount of pain upon her absence. Although, with the King in a fury over his son’s behavior as of late, Marth has been getting double the whammy in hurt with his big sister being gone.

Jade concentrated softly on sapphire for a moment before Merric noticed the swallowed gulp and shake in the young royal’s stance. Carefully, the green-haired mage leaned forward before grasping his best friend by the tunic and pulling him in for a tight embrace.

Blinking at the sudden comfort, Marth was utterly confused before he allowed himself to melt into the hug and return it fiercely. Gripping the back of Merric’s thick blue cloak, the grieving prince bowed his head into the older boy’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath,

“Gods Merric...I...I wish she were h-here.”

Hushing the younger male softly, the sorcerer simply rubbed a soothing hand once more along Marth’s trembling back as his own eyes pricked with unshed tears,

“Me too.”

Allowing himself a moment, the bluenette sniffled quietly before his watery gaze looked up passed his friend’s comforting shoulder.

Before his sapphire eyes suddenly narrowed in puzzlement,

“Is...is t-that Jagen...?”

Looking up at that, Merric gently pulled away before he turned towards where the other was looking.

Just before the main entrance of the fortress, a lone soldier on a limping steed appeared to be hurrying their way over on the soft traveling path leading to the castle front. However, no one else they knew had bright white locks of hair like those of the King’s most noble knight.

But.

What was Jagen doing here?

He was supposed to be with—

“Elice.”

Both Marth and Merric turned towards each other as they together gasped out the princess’ name in unison.

Looking back once more as Jagen was hurriedly greeted by the castle guards, the green-haired mage pulled at his best friend’s arm,

“Come on!”

* * *

Prince and sorcerer flew through the castle halls, twisting and turning through every corridor until they were able to hear a crazed amount of shouting from the mess hall, just a few paces from the King’s parley room.

“You _swore_ to protect her, Jagen! She is my _daughter—!”_

“And _you_ failed to mention that we are already at _war_ with Gra! And, you sent her out _anyway!_ What for?! Princess Elice could have been _safe_ right now if it wasn’t for—!”

“I had no choice! She was my last option in forging a _peace_ with Gra—!

“You _threw_ her over to the _enemy_ and you _knew_ they were going to take her, marriage or no marriage! She is their _prisoner_ now!”

That final enraged shout from Jagen shut Cornelius up for a moment. Which gave ample room for the infuriated knight to continue,

“You _knew_ all along that Gra had been on the verge of attack. And, you not only let yourself become _wide open_ and _exposed_ to a war breaking out, but now you’ve put your own _daughter,_ your own _flesh and blood, in the middle of it!”_

The King remained silent.

Jagen let out an angered huff as he shifted uncomfortably from the terrible wounds he had endured from the Gra soldiers out in the gravel terrain,

“They’ve also taken Cain and Abel. For some reason they had me escape to heed warning to you that they are coming. But, I will not stand for this and your cowardice choices, Sire. I must fight.”

Cornelius slowly brought his gaze up at that,

“You will not. You are much too injured. I will also not tolerate that tone of yours. You are under _my_ authority and as _King_ I do what I see fit. Understood?”

Jagen grit his teeth at that,

“The Altean Army is not even prepared for such a hit! Our men are not ready for a war! Did you even inform General Greil about _any_ of this?! Do we even have _enough men_ to take up the massive flanks of soldiers Gra plans to charge at us—?!”

“Enough Jagen! Do as you are told and rest up. You are too injured to take up with the head of the army and force yourself into this battle. I have sent for the General and should be hearing from him soon enough. For now, I must make haste and fix what _you’ve_ screwed up—!”

“He did _nothing_ , Father.”

Stilling in his motions, Cornelius slowly turned himself around to sneer down at the incredibly upset prince standing beside Merric, with the mage steadying a hand on the younger royal’s quivering shoulder.

Marth was shaking from head to toe, his eyes rimmed with unshed tears at the horrifying news he had just heard. But, he kept his chest puffed outward and his head held high as he challenged his father once more.

Snarling with a new rage, the King of Altea stomped forward so he could be almost chest to chest with his son,

“You hardly know your _own_ place, you _pathetic weakling._ You’re lucky I haven’t had a chance to use the belt on you today, but if you don’t leave this _instant_ all of that will change.”

Gulping nervously at such a heavy and promising threat, every bone in the teal-haired boy’s body screamed at him to make a run for it.

But, his heart told him to stay.

And fight.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

With an enraged shout, Cornelius predictably brought his hand up before slamming it downward, fully prepared to smack his child for his disobedience.

However, he faltered when his arm was suddenly caught in a tight grip.

Sapphire met brown.

Both eyes were full of a great deal of shock as Marth’s shaking arm and hand stopped Cornelius’s abusive strike towards the prince. However, after a short pause, the King went to tug his arm free.

But, the young bluenette didn’t dare budge.

“Let. Me. Go. Marth.”

Said male shook his head stubbornly as he dug his nails into his father’s skin,

“N-Not...not until you tell me where E-Elice has been taken.”

Cornelius was furious beyond anything, and he had no time to deal with this brat right now,

“That is _none_ of your concern—.”

“Yes it is! She’s _my sister!”_

With a maddening growl of vexation and hatred, the King of Altea yanked his arm hard out from his son’s unrelenting hold before shoving Marth down hard to the floor. Which in turn caused him to slam into Merric and both boys landed roughly on the stone ridges encompassing the indoor castle ground.

Cornelius, however, kept his cold menacing eyes on his child,

“And last time I was aware, _you_ were no longer a part of this _family!”_

Watery blue eyes winced slightly at that notion, the memories of just a few days ago slamming into the prince for a short moment before he let out an angry huff and looked up at his retreating father with an injured Jagen quietly looking back at him.

“You...you’re just upset be...because you are too cowardly to take up the f-fight yourself...”

Cornelius froze at those soft spoken, yet venomous words.

Steely brown eyes once more glared into determined sapphire,

“You know the law well enough, boy. Do not turn the legislation that our ancestors have long abided by on _me.”_

“You’re the _King._ So, _you_ could have made that change. But, did you? _No—.”_

Although he tried to pull His Majesty back, Jagen was much too weak from his wounds as Cornelius slipped from the loose hold the knight had on his shoulder as the man charged over to Marth once more.

Merric was just helping the bluenette back up to his feet when the ruthless sovereign grabbed his son by the collar and brought the angered 22-year-old’s face up to his own,

“Don’t you _dare_ disrespect me _or_ King Anri’s decision to pull royalty out from the battlefield after the Great War! You _know_ there is too much of a _risk_ if we allow the Lowell family or any regal family out into a _war zone—!”_

_“Elice is out there!”_

Cornelius shook the frantic boy in his hold,

“And what of it?! There is _nothing_ we can do now! Elice...Elice is—.”

“Don’t say it. Don’t you give up on her! There still has to be a way—!”

This time, Marth wasn’t prepared for the hit.

Pain blossomed across his left cheek as Cornelius nearly strangled him in mid air,

“You _incompetent, little—!”_

“Release him.”

Gasping quietly, both Cornelius and Marth stared at one another before hesitantly looking over at Queen Liza who had just walked in through the corridor. Her arms were crossed as she tapped her foot angrily, her fierce blue eyes glaring daggers towards her husband.

Slowly, the grip around the prince’s collar loosened and Marth slipped out of his father’s hold, landing feet first on the ground. He shakily looked up at the man before him, before Merric gently pulled the bluenette back and against the wall as Liza walked passed the two of them and over to Cornelius.

“You leave our _son_ out of _your_ abhorrent, political misgivings, Cornelius! _You_ lost our daughter due to your failure of communication and _your own_ incompetence!”

The King growled, his eyes hard with anger as his wife continued on,

“Jagen. Take this pathetic excuse for a _King_ back to his chambers to cool off while I speak with _my_ son.”

Giving out an aggravated huff, knowing there was no longer room for argument with his wife, Cornelius spun on his heel as he brushed passed his head knight before Jagen followed quickly behind him and out of the hall.

Letting out her own sigh of frustration, Queen Liza shut her eyes for a moment before turning towards her youngest child and her daughter's beloved,

“Merric dear, I’m sure you must have much to prepare for after hearing such dreadful news...so um...if you could give my son and I a moment...”

Nodding in understanding and ignoring the questioning look on his best friend’s face at what his mother was referring to, the young sorcerer made his leave towards the back entrance of the castle.

After a silent moment, blue met blue.

With a soft, yet saddened smile, Queen Liza leaned forward and gently tucked a loose strand of teal hair away from her son’s reddened and bruised cheek,

“Oh Gods, Marth...what am I to do with you?”

* * *

A soft flower of light pink petals and specks of red bristled gently in the breeze. And with another gust of wind, it became plucked from the bloomed out cherry blossom tree it had been a part of for most of its growth.

Slowly, it drifted downward, twirling in a spiral like pattern before landing softly on a lightly bouncing thigh occupying the space just below the beautiful blooming blossoms above.

Gasping softly in surprise, thin fingers grasped the gentle flower lightly as watery sapphire eyes looked down at it.

Then, another hand delicately grasped the flower from the other’s quivering ones before their owner rested the blossom gently onto the marble bench the two royals were currently occupying.

With a quiet sigh, Queen Liza reached over and held her son’s hand lightly in her own before his blue eyes matched her own.

“Mother...is there really nothing else we can do? Elice...sh-she...”

“I know, love...I know. But, your father—.”

“Doesn’t care.”

The older woman frowned at that, giving the young prince a quiet “tut” before plucking another cherry blossom that had landed atop her son’s teal head,

“Marth Lowell. You know that is far from the truth. If he could, your father would change back time and have thought more clearly on what he was doing in...in sending your sister out there. Gods, sweetheart I...sometimes your old Mother wishes she were in charge of Altea instead of that grump of a man storming about the castle right now.”

Marth allowed himself a small smirk at that before sniffling softly as he looked back down to his lap,

“If it were me out there...he...he wouldn’t blink an eye...would he?”

Sighing softly, Liza’s brows bent in anguish as she quietly loosened her hold on her son’s hand to pull her youngest child into her side. Unfortunately, she was unsure on how to comfort Marth when it came to Cornelius’ feelings towards him.

But, as the boy’s mother, there was at least one thing she could do to hopefully dwindle her son’s grief and let him know that although one family member may be of poor taste, that did not mean the rest of them were.

Looking around them for a moment, the Queen of Altea noticed a lone blossom besides itself on the ground. Carefully, she leaned down, her cerulean hair falling about her shoulders as she went to pick it up before allowing her son to lean into her once more.

Out of curiosity, Marth picked his head up to see what the older woman was up to. However, he quirked his brow in wonder at why his mother was holding a flower that has yet to bloom.

Smiling kindly, Queen Liza quietly asked the young prince to open his own palms so she could place the light pink blossom into his hands. Marth looked down at it quietly, not understanding why the older woman was offering it to him.

A gentle hand combed through his hair before sapphire eyes looked up once more to meet a soft pair of azure.

“Never mind your father...there is much more to life than his wrongful judgment now, isn’t there? Besides...I think it best to be loved by a mother and a sister than by a man who loathes what he does not know...what he is afraid of.”

Marth blinked at that,

“Afraid of...?”

Chuckling quietly, Liza just looked fondly at her youngest child before continuing,

“You are growing into an independent young man, Marth...and your father is afraid of that change. He...he has been so used to having control over you ever since you were a small child. But, once he realized your ideals and quite excellent viewpoints differed from his own...well...that’s when he...he—.”

“Began hurting me?”

Shutting her eyes tightly for a moment, Liza took in a deep breath before looking out towards the castle just a few yards out from where they were currently sitting,

“You know that I love you very much, don’t you Marth? And, that no matter what...you _will_ rule all of Altea one day?”

Sapphire eyes looked questioning up at his mother,

“That...that is impossible. Father...Father said I would never—.”

“He is wrong.”

“W-What?”

Liza looked sorrowfully down at her son before nodding gently towards the closed flower still resting in his hold,

“You see that blossom there?”

Marth looked down as he quietly examined the light pink ornament in his hands.

“The blossoms we’ve had thus far have been quite beautiful...and yet...this one here has yet to bloom like all the rest. But...you want to know something?”

The young prince looked curiously up into his mother’s loving gaze,

“What?”

Smiling softly, Queen Liza gently closed her son’s hands around the delicate flower,

“When its time comes to bloom, I’ll bet it will be the most radiant of them all.”

With a quiet sniffle and a quick wipe to his drying eyes, Marth looked down to his hands and the flower within them before looking up at his mother’s knowing smile,

“You really think so?”

Liza’s smile never wavered as she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her son’s teal head,

“I have no doubts.”

With that, Marth allowed a bright smile to break across his face, one which has been rarely seen ever since Elice’s leaving. And, the Queen could not help but return her own, happy to see her son in higher spirits.

That quiet, tender moment between mother and son was held for a long while before Liza’s smile suddenly morphed into one of playfulness as she gently nudged the younger bluenette's shoulder with her own,

“So, you know...before your sister left, she informed me that she had managed to sneak you out of the castle recently.”

Cheeks flushing a bright pink, Marth looked away at that.

Liza let out a quiet chuckle at her son’s sudden shyness at this new topic before she looked up at the cherry blossoms hanging above them in the tree they resided under,

“Now now, no need to be so bashful around me. It’s about time you’ve managed to find a way out of here, and well...become acquainted with someone.”

Marth’s cheeks couldn’t get any redder at his mother’s words. This was quite an uncomfortable conversation,

“U-Uh...y-you know I’m not...not really interested in f-finding a...a...um lady friend right now, Mother.”

Smirk still present, Liza let out a sigh as she continued to look up at the blossoms in bloom,

“I never said anything about you needing to have interest in a _woman.”_

Marth’s jaw dropped as he suddenly turned towards the Queen.

“What’s with that face? You wouldn’t think I would have any knowledge on who my children fancy?”

The prince squeezed his eyes shut.

This was humiliating.

“Elice wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” the younger bluenette grumbled out, face resembling that of a freshly picked tomato.

Liza laughed lightly before rubbing the poor embarrassed boy’s back,

“Oh, worry not, Marth. I am your mother, not a complete stranger. Now...the reason I bring this up is to not shame you. Actually, it is quite the opposite. I think you should try again and dress in whatever way Elice had you for a disguise. Then, I can take you out—.”

_“Mother!”_

Chuckling fondly at her bashful son, the Queen decided to ease her teasing,

“Relax, Marth...I am simply messing with you. However...I think you should take the risk and sneak out to at least explore the surrounding province. Altea is a remarkable land of countryside, and I trust you are old enough to keep safe and return before dusk.”

Marth tilted his head at such forward permission to leave the castle, before a sudden, more dangerous and thrilling idea formed in his mind,

“Well...I guess I can try again. But, Mother...where um...where would be the best place to avoid, you know...Jagen when he helps lead out the troops tomorrow to meet the General?”

Liza tilted her head at such a question. But then again, although she wasn’t aware of her son’s sudden, secret intentions, the inquiry did make sense if Marth truly did not want to be caught out of the castle by Cornelius’ head knight.

“Hmm...I know General Greil has already set up base a few miles east of the town just northward from here. And, Jagen may not actually be fit to lead with his injuries...I, instead, believe the General will be sending out a tactician to come gather up those men in the connecting villages who have enlisted for the war.”

Marth bit his lip at that, but nodded silently in response.

The Queen looked over her son quietly, noticing the wheels churning in his head at the sudden deep thoughts he appeared to be having. However, the older royal simply deemed them to be worries of anxiety the prince may be having for being out in the open on his own for the first time.

She nudged Marth gently once more with a soft wink,

“Hey...you will be fine. And, your father will be none the wiser. I will make sure of it.”

Startled slightly from the troubling ideas beginning to collect in his mind, the younger male blinked up at his mother’s warm smile before returning a shy one of his own.

Although Marth welcomed her love and encouragement to become more independent and rebellious against his father, the Queen was unfortunately unaware of the sudden light bulb that had also gone off in the teal-haired boy’s mind.

He had indeed worn the attire of the folks people while his sister led him through the closest town by the castle one night. Everyone knew Elice to be the princess and greeted her as such, while they unsurprisingly paid Marth no mind. No one had a clue to who he actually was, and simply believed him to be a mere poverty servant to his sister.

Marth grinned brightly once more.

His disguise was pretty much himself.

And, now that he knew Jagen was no longer leading out the troops tomorrow evening...

It will be much easier for the trivialized prince to formulate his real plan.

* * *

Rubbing her fingers to the temples of her head, the Divine Dragon of Archanea rolled over in agitation once more with a quiet huff.

So many prayers were being shot through her mind, and so little time there was to keep up with each and every one of them. However, a certain prayer in particular has been nagging at her for quite some time now, and she was having the upmost trouble in passing it up.

Suddenly, a pair of racing footsteps approached Naga’s laying, human form on the cold, stone cobble ground before their owner shouted,

“Mother! Mother! I’ve found another stone for my collection! May I keep them with the others by your thrown?”

With a deep sigh, the older woman rolled over to find a wide, sparkly pair of vibrant green eyes staring up at her,

“Tiki dear...if you must. But, after you do, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Eyes gleaming at the thought of an adventurous request, the young child of Naga ran off to place her new treasure down in the icy throne room of their small, hidden living quarters before the young, green-haired girl hurried back over,

“What do you need, Mother?”

A soft chuckle escaped the woman before she gently waved her hand in front of the young Manakete, where a swirl of sparkle and glow surrounded the young girl before she suddenly transformed into her respective beast form.

Looking back behind herself at her pale yellow, shimmering tail and up to her mother, Tiki tilted her head in question.

Naga nodded lightly to her before she waved her hand once more, and the lingering sound of a prayer filtered through the air.

_‘...I only ask a simple favor. Watch over my family...especially over Marth...”_

Ruby eyes blinked at that before the young princess to the Divine Dragon tribe spoke softly,

“That...that is the voice of the Princess...of...of Altea, is it not?”

Naga nodded once more,

“It is...however, this single prayer has been of much worry to me. The royal families of Archanea are well known to devote their love and prayer to our Divinity...”

“But?”

The older woman rested her soft cyan eyes on her curious child,

“But...this one appears to be a prayer of desperation. I have scoped over the continent and noticed the Altean province does indeed seem to be starting to become closed in by darkness...whether of evil or just immoral humanity, I am not sure. But...the prince himself...he is of my most concern. Therefore, I would like to send you down to him.”

With a chirp of excitement, the small yellow dragon hopped about as her white, glistening spikes ruffled gently along her back,

“Oh yes! I would love to Mother! I...I have always wondered what civilization with the mortals is like...”

Although pleased by her daughter’s excitement to carry out this special task, the leader of the Divine Dragon tribe had to quiet her young Manakete for a moment,

“I am glad. However, before you become too overjoyed by my request...you must know that you are to remain unseen. To only the prince you may be visible. You are a very powerful dragon my dear, but I cannot allow you to be in the face of danger, even if those humans can never land a scratch on you. While you protect Prince Marth, I need you to look after yourself, as well. Do you understand, Tiki?”

With an excitable nod and a skip in her step, the young dragon spread her small wings wide before leaping her way out of the Ice Dragon Temple that has been her home over the past hundreds of years,

“I will not let you down, Mother!”

With a rueful shake to her head, Naga saw her daughter off before she looked up to the ceiling full of icicles as she replayed Princess Elice’s prayer from just a week ago one more time.

Then, channeling in to the energy of the young prince the girl cared so deeply about, the Divine Dragon furrowed her brows.

There was a spark, a light perhaps that shown around the boy. But, it was very hard to pinpoint what exactly that could mean.

However, the energy wafting off of him had a similar heroic aura to that of the Great Anri fellow Naga had looked after years before this young prince’s time.

“Hmm...interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions in this chapter that I am not sure if it would be a tear-jerker or an anxiety attack-er lol
> 
> I honestly did not intend to bring so much emotion about this whole tale but...once I started writing with all the intensity, I could not stop haha
> 
> Anyhoozle, bear with me for I have never written Naga, Tiki, or Merric's characters in depth before! I truly did enjoy the Merric and Marth friendship fluff along with Naga and Tiki's introduction though :D 
> 
> And, same goes for the cherry blossom scene I totally borrowed from Mulan and used with Marth and Queen Liza :D <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, and apologies for the length! It was actually supposed to be a bit longer, but I decided THOSE scenes would be best for Chapter 3 :D <3
> 
> Until next update,
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lightening flashed brightly, followed by a thunderous roar as Marth hastily pushed passed the gate guards, opening the castle doors himself before rushing safely inside.

“Don’t you run from me, boy! _Get back here!”_

With teal bangs sopping wet from the pouring rain, Marth flickered his sapphire eyes worriedly behind him upon hearing the angered voice of his father. However, since the man was still outside in the storm, the prince chose to continue on through the castle and out of sight.

He sprinted down the long hallway, flying past his father’s noblemen standing guard as they all looked on in bewilderment. The young prince then skirted his way around the first corner he came across on his right hand side, his soaked boots skidding along the polished stone floor.

Failing to regain his balance, Marth stumbled forward before ramming into someone walking in the opposite direction.

“Aah! Marth, sweetheart what are you—?”

_“Marth Lowell!”_

Steadying her wobbling son, Queen Liza looked up, startled to hear her husband’s enraged voice booming through the connecting hallway. She then shifted her gaze downward to meet a pair of wide, fearful blue eyes.

Her own filling with concern mingled with infuriation, the Queen pulled the prince towards the wall before hissing out,

“What happened?! I thought I had told you to leave through the back entrance and take the road into the woods that loops around the—!”

 _“I did!_ But...but—?”

“But what?”

Glassy sapphire eyes glanced over the Queen’s shoulder for a short moment before they looked up to the older woman hesitantly,

“Th-There was a blockage on my way back...A troop of Army men were cutting through. Th-They...they weren’t supposed to even be out there this late nor have any need taking that path! And...and Father—.”

“He saw you.”

Swallowing thickly, Marth nodded silently to that as he gave the older sovereign a shameful look,

“I-I’m sorry, Mother. I did as you had instructed so I could safely visit the village...b-but, I didn’t think Father would be—.”

Taking in a deep breath, Liza gently cupped a hand to her son’s face,

“Hush...you did nothing wrong, Marth. I had your father in his chambers the entire day but...it is on me to not have believed he would find some way to come past me and leave to see out the Army.”

The prince nodded in understanding at that before he shuffled anxiously,

“Why...why was Father out there? H-He abides so strongly to the law for us to not get involved and yet he—.”

Suddenly, the two royals jumped simultaneously upon hearing Cornelius’ third outburst resounding throughout the castle halls.

He was getting closer.

Liza quickly spun her son around and pushed him hard,

“Never mind that. Go! I will take care of him.”

However, after catching his footing at the sudden jostling, Marth hesitantly looked back at the Queen one last time.

But, she wasn’t having any of it,

 _“Now,_ Marth!”

With that, the teal-haired prince ran off as quickly as he could, his riding boots pounding harshly against the stone floor as he approached another connecting hallway. Choosing to make another sharp right, Marth ran on ahead before shoving himself into the first door he found to be unlocked and in turn locked himself inside.

Heart pounding and breaths heavy, the young royal allowed himself a moment to catch his bearings and rest his head against the door. Squeezing his eyes shut, he let another thick gulp slide down his throat before Marth shakily pushed himself from the wooden frame to take a glance around the room he was in.

Sapphire eyes squinted in the dim light of a candle that had previously been lit. It’s flame appeared to be dying out, for it must have been sitting for a while alone in such a gloomy and dusty space.

The prince then hesitantly stepped forward, curiosity mingled with apprehension filled within him as he tried figuring out where in Naga’s name he was.

A creak sounded loudly as the teal-haired boy took another step, causing him to give out a startled jump. His heart still hammered in his chest as he swiftly turned his head back to the door fearfully.

But, he was alone.

“Mother has him. He...he won’t find me here,” Marth whispered softly to himself, trying his best to ease his trembling from just a few moments ago as he let out a relieved sigh.

Then, turning back to the task at hand, the 22-year-old quietly allowed himself to walk slowly into the room before he noticed something shimmering brightly on his left hand side.

With a gasp, the prince stumbled backward in surprise before falling to the floor with a thump. However, he hastily pushed himself back up as he continued to stare on ahead in shock.

Along a rusted and molded wooden table lay not only the neglected, oozing candle, but a tattered map as well along with a pair of gloves and pieces of beat up armor.

However, the glimmering silver sword along the bench top of this rickety table was what caught the royal’s unwavering eye.

Both jade and ruby gems shined brightly in the small candle light, accompanied by the beautiful contrast of gold as it led down to the sharp, elongated blade itself.

Marth sucked in a sharp breath,

“Falchion.”

He eyed it warily, questioning himself as to why the weapon of his very great ancestor was lying about so messily and forgotten.

Before the prince stiffened.

A smack of realization dawned on him before Marth suddenly bolted towards the door.

He was in the Forbidden Armory room.

And, his father would have more than just his head if the young royal were to _ever_ be found in here. With a quiet whimper, the teal-haired boy went to swiftly unlock the door before he froze once more.

He couldn’t leave.

Cornelius could still be out there.

“Dammit...” Marth growled to himself, fear unhidden in his voice as he slowly backed away from the door.

Biting his lip nervously, the young royal walked back inside reluctantly before his sapphire eyes caught sight of Falchion once more. Looking around as if he was suddenly being watched, Marth took in a deep breath as he slowly shuffled over to the abandoned weaponry.

Once forged by the Divine Dragon Naga herself, the sword lay innocently on the old wood as the prince looked down at it.

Oh, how tempting it was to just grasp the handle and—

But, he couldn’t.

“F-Father...Father said only those worthy could hold you. I...I do not believe I am up to such standards,” Marth spoke solemnly to himself, his blue eyes downcast in shame.

Taking a shy step back, the prince decided to shake himself of his oncoming, grievous thoughts before he peered up at what looked to be a large cupboard or wardrobe. With a tilt to his head in curiosity, the young royal leaned forward and hesitantly allowed himself to open it up.

His jaw dropped upon what he found inside.

Armor like no other glistened quite brightly in such a dark room as it sat securely along its holders. Two polished, navy blue pauldrons lined with shimmering gold hung evenly alongside a similarly designed breastplate.

To the side, clothing sat untouched and lain out on decorative hooks. A surprisingly soft looking tunic of periwinkle, which was once more etched with gold, hung atop a pair of rough silk, navy blue trousers.

Sapphire eyes then followed further down to find a set of soft gloves similar in color to the war pants above, along with brown boots wrapped neatly in more gold straps. Upon closer inspection, the latter appeared to be a similar size to Marth’s own.

“Huh.”

Without another thought, the prince reached for them.

He quietly discarded his wet riding boots before he slowly slipped on King Anri’s in their place. Doing a small walk in a circle, Marth chuckled to himself.

He felt all of five years old again walking around in his older sister’s gardening shoes. These prestigious boots were of his size, but they felt a bit big with how they must have been stretched out all those years ago due to use.

Suddenly, the teal-haired royal glanced back up at the remaining items in the wardrobe.

And smirked.

Within ten minutes time, the rebellious prince had himself dressed in the light blue tunic and thick trousers of his ancestor before him, along with the shoulder armor and gloves, as he struggled to strap on the breastplate.

“Oh this is ridiculous. How did the man even fight if you can’t...even...get...this stupid thing—aah!”

In his troubles to fit on the final strap of the armor, Marth accidentally crossed one foot over the other while doing so and in turn caused himself to trip forward and fall to the floor. With a huff, teal bangs blew from the young male’s frustrated face as the royal pushed himself up again.

However, he remained sitting up on the ground as he once more tried to attach the strap behind his back,

“Come on...almost...got...it...there! Ha!”

With a smile of triumph, the prince grinned to himself before standing back up and taking a good look at the now empty cupboard.

Well, almost empty.

Beside all the impressive panoply Marth was now adorned in, sat a lone Noble Rapier.

It’s golden hook caught those curious blue eyes as it twirled about the handle before it led to the thin blade underneath.

“Wow...”

Hesitantly, thin fingers reached out to feel the ridges of the remarkable gold design before they carefully slipped past the hook and held onto the hilt.

Gently, Marth pulled the sword out from its sheathe leaning against the cupboard frame, which was resting alongside the empty one meant to hold Falchion.

Sapphire eyes suddenly glanced back towards said sword still resting on the table.

With Rapier in hand, the teal-haired royal quietly walked back over to the famous, well-known sword of King Anri. He looked back and forth between the two blades before letting his eyes rest on Falchion as a small sneer formed across his features,

“What’s so special about you, anyway? You’re just a sword, are you not? Father and his ‘worthy’ nonsense...please...I’m sure I can...just...no. No no, I shouldn’t.”

Falchion just sat there unmoving as the prince continued to stare at it with quiet contempt and a small amount of longing.

But, curiosity along with anger towards his father got the better of him.

With a shaky hand, the prince lifted it up to reach out and brush it gently along the brown and golden handle of the renowned sword.

In an instant, the blade itself began to glow brightly, a power seeming to suddenly swirl about it. Both gems of the hilt shined ever so brightly as the entire sword began to glow in a hue of white and pale blue.

With a cry of terror, Marth pulled his hand back before dropping the Rapier in his other hand to the floor. He then stumbled backward in fright as he stared at Falchion in horror before retreating behind a chair beside the wardrobe.

However, the moment he took his hand away from the hilt, the glowing ceased and the sword returned back to its normal features.

Slowly coming up from his small cache, Marth stepped around the wooden seat as he eyed Falchion fearfully,

 _“Gods_...what...how...I...I am _never_ touching you again. Just...just stay where you are. Damn...sword.”

Quickly, Marth hurried over to retrieve the Noble Rapier from the floor before shakily pointing it at the offending blade on the table. Then, he slowly stepped back over to where it lie to chance a glance at the other items scattered about.

The young royal’s face suddenly morphed into one of confusion as he took a long look at the scroungy map that was lain about with all the mangled armor.

With a quiet gasp, Marth shoved those aside and pulled the dying candle closer so he could get a better look.

It was a map of Archanea.

But, as the prince honed in on his home country of Altea, he noticed various markings in the specific sector of his homeland province where their castle resided. They appeared to be escape routes that were jotted down in a rush of ink.

In his father’s writing.

Brows drawing in concentration, Marth continued to read over the lines and cuts and scribbles all along the tattered page before he noticed a single stray line drawn out as a path to Gra.

The one in which his mother had said the Army was due to take.

Marth glanced at the armor around him once more.

Took in Falchion simply lying about.

Taking the candle in his hand, the prince shuffled about the area to find a pair of boots, a cape, and more armor along the floor. He also took in what appeared to be a shredded straw dummy stuffed into the back corner of the small space.

Marth’s heartbeat quickened as he suddenly discovered why the door had been unlocked.

His father was training to fight.

He was going to follow the path of the Altean Army.

“But...why...?”

Suddenly, sapphire eyes caught a glimpse of a small photograph resting beneath the blade of Falchion. The young royal went to carefully pluck it up from underneath the sword before he shined the candle on it.

It was a photo of his father, his mother, and Elice.

Marth was nowhere to be seen.

And, by the age his sister appeared to be in the photo, the prince must have been a small child at the time.

But, why wasn’t he in it?

Tears suddenly collected in the teal-haired boy’s eyes as he threw the picture onto the table.

Calmly letting the Rapier fall from his grasp and clatter onto the wooden bench, Marth gulped thickly before squeezing his eyes shut and slamming his fists hard on each side of the innocent photograph.

“He...he _never_ had a care for me! _Ever!_ I’ve _always_ been _nothing_ to you, _haven’t I Father?!”_

With a hiccup of grief and anger, Marth reached for the Noble Rapier once more before he slashed it angrily in the air. However, not ever wielding a sword before, the swing jerked him unexpectedly, causing the prince to fall to the ground in a heap.

The Rapier skidded a few feet away, but Marth didn’t care. He bit his lip hard as he stared angrily at the floor beneath him.

Before his vision became blurry once more as he let out a distraught wail, a few tears trailing past his eyes as a memory suddenly overcame him...

_“I...I always t-try my hardest, Elice! Why...why d-doesn’t Father ever see that?”_

_The young girl sadly looked down at her little brother, the boy a mess of snot and tears as he wailed the same words over and over to her. She hushed him quietly before gathering the whimpering prince into her arms,_

_“I don’t know Marth...Mother and I know how much effort you put into everything you do and you do it so well! Isn’t that enough?”_

_The boy angrily shook his head and wiped at his face before wincing as he touched the terrible bruise gracing his cheek from his father’s recent beating,_

_“N-No!”_

_The eight-year-old broke down into louder sobs before burying his face into his sister’s shoulder,_

_“H-He doesn’t l-love me like you! W-Why do I gotta be d-different?!”_

_Elice shut her eyes at the pain flowing through her brother as she placed a long, tender kiss into his hair,_

_“Shhh...he does so Marth. You may be different, but there is nothing wrong with that. You are a wonderful different and...and Father just refuses to see that. But, he will. In time.”_

_The boy pushed himself back as he mournfully looked up at his big sister,_

_“W-Wheeeen?” He mewled out desperately._

_The princess sighed softly before reaching into her pocket to grasp the clean handkerchief from within. Then, she wiped up her younger brother’s nose with the soft cloth before folding it over and trying to wipe up the tears that kept falling down his cheeks,_

_“I...I cannot answer that for you, Marth. I am so sorry...But, please know one thing. Can you breathe and listen to me for a moment?”_

_Hiccuping quietly, Marth nodded hesitantly as he continued to look up at his sibling._

_Elice smiled sweetly as she held him more securely in her lap. She then pressed another kiss to his forehead before speaking quietly,_

_“Mother and I will always love you. We will always be here for you. And...we will be here when you grow up big and strong and when you prove Father wrong...Don’t give me that look. You will. You may not believe it right now, but you will. You are so loved, Marth...never ever forget that._

_And, I will always believe in you.”_

_..._

Blinking his eyes rapidly to come back to the present moment, Marth let out a quiet sniffle as he briskly wiped at his eyes. He then glanced over at the forgotten Rapier before crawling over and shakily reaching for it.

He sat there quietly for a moment, holding the sword in his lap.

Suddenly, lightening flashed brightly through the window off to the side, followed by a crack of thunder as sapphire eyes peered down at the reflection of them looking back through the sword itself.

‘ _...I will always believe in you.’_

Brows drawing in a sudden rush of determination, Marth grasped the handle of the Noble Rapier firmly before standing himself back up to his feet.

His father hasn’t been the only one wanting to see out the Army.

And, Marth did not accidentally stumble upon them leaving the back forest path earlier this evening.

He went to follow them to their base northeast of their home village. With no armor nor weaponry. He just wanted to help and provide aid _somehow._

His sister needed him!

But, now that he has armor.

And, a sword.

If his father won’t have him at home nor in Altea itself—

Marth might as well go right along and sneak his way into the Altean Army.

Whatever it takes to get his sister back.

Whether or not it will make his father proud.

Or execute him.

Elice still believes in him.

* * *

Gulping nervously, Marth kept his hand on the hilt of the Noble Rapier now securely strapped to his side in its scabbard.

After securing the wardrobe and tucking everything on the table back in its place, the prince quietly unlocked the door before silently slipping out. Leaving the door as such like it had been when he had first ran inside, the young royal was now leaning against the stone wall along the corner of the connecting hallway.

Since it was way passed evening, the majority of the hall candles were dimly lit, leaving little light to seep into the corridors. Although it made it difficult for the guards to make out his attire, it also made it harder for Marth to be able to spot his father gods forbid the man happened to be headed in his direction.

Letting out a shaky breath, the prince allowed himself to step forward before he hurried along towards his bedroom. He looked around anxiously, whipping his head front to back and side to side as he tried his best to quickly rush back to his personal chambers.

Quickly, he twisted the knob of his door as he quietly let himself inside. Taking in shallow breaths, Marth tried shaking off his nerves as he glanced around his bedroom.

Suddenly, his blue eyes clouded over with melancholy upon the realization that if he actually goes along with this...

There was no going back.

He may not even survive long enough to _see_ Elice again.

And, if she were to ever find out what he was about to do...it might break her.

With that lingering thought, the prince suddenly bit at his lip,

“But...staying here another day is a day not worth living. Father may say I have no honor with our family...”

Marth paused suddenly as he caught sight of the light pink cherry blossom left by his mother just yesterday. It rested innocently on his dresser alongside his studying books his father never cared to pay mind to.

Reaching down to the forgotten flower, the young prince fondly admired it for a moment as he finished,

“But, I know I will hold that honor for Mother and Elice...no matter what it takes.”

And, with that, Marth reached for his favorite satchel gifted to him by his older sibling before carefully placing his mother’s cherry blossom inside. Then, he disappeared from his chambers before dashing once more down the hall.

However, he came to a slow stop upon approaching his sister’s bedroom. Sapphire eyes slowly fell on the door as Marth just stared at it for a long while, seeming lost in thought.

He truly missed the older girl with all of his heart.

Every day he had been praying for Naga to keep Elice safe.

And, with Merric...

Suddenly, Marth stilled in his thoughts.

Drawing his brows in thought, the prince came to realize his best friend hadn’t come for his daily visit earlier this afternoon. Although he had been out in the village, the prince would have thought the green-haired mage would wait until he had come back.

Then again, Merric may need his time to grieve over the sudden news of his love as of late.

With a quiet, mournful sigh, Marth allowed himself to walk into his sister’s bedroom.

Her familiar scent of perfume still lingered about, even though the princess was long gone and now a prisoner of Gra. And, Marth could not help the tears that suddenly welled in his eyes.

Carefully, he stepped around the older girl’s belongings before letting himself take a seat atop her bed. A gloved hand played with the soft fabric for a few seconds, the teal-haired royal’s vision blurry as he then looked towards Elice’s pillows.

He gave out a quiet, wet laugh as he looked towards the lightly torn teddy bear sitting in the middle of the plush, light pink and magenta pillows.

It was Marth’s.

Quietly, he reached for the small, stuffed trinket before looking down at it with a soft sniffle,

“I haven’t seen you in ages...but, Elice must have looked out for you, huh?”

Not expecting an answer, Marth just continued to smile dolefully at the plush animal as he quietly played with its fur.

It used to be his favorite toy to play with when he was a child, and he would never ever want to part with it. But, one day he decided to take it out with him when his father wanted to teach Marth a lesson in archery.

Of course, being a boy of ten years old, something like this may have been foolish.

However, Marth nor Elice ever saw it that way.

His sister knew how special the stuffed bear had been to her brother. She was the one, after all, who stitched it up and stuffed it for him when he was a mere toddler after their mother taught her how to sew.

But, once it was in the sights of Cornelius, that moment of peace and happiness for the prince was taken from him. The King would have torn it to shreds if Elice had not joined them on that day in the woods.

Since then, the princess kept it hidden in her room, and only took it out when Marth needed her. Whether it be in the middle of the night when he’d come to her personal chambers frightened from a nightmare, when ill with a simple head cold or fever, or even when their father had been much to harsh on certain days.

They would curl up together in her bed with the bear and just rest peacefully, or Elice would quietly tell him a story or two about the Divine Dragons and the beauty of the afterlife.

As those sweet memories faded from his mind, Marth tucked the bear into his chest for a short moment before he sadly placed it back in its rightful spot. His sister must have purposefully left it out before she had gone off in the carriage.

Unfortunately, Marth was much too afraid and hurt to enter her room until now.

But, he was very glad he did.

Sniffling softly, the young royal slowly stood up from the bed before noticing something glistening atop his sister’s own dresser. He silently walked over before a quiet gasp tumbled passed his lips.

Which suddenly began to tremble.

Right there, atop the soft white wood, was his sister’s beloved golden circlet.

Although it was quite dim in the bedroom, with Marth refusing to light a candle for the short time he planned to be in there, he could still make out it’s gorgeous golden designs and the bright azure shine of their family crest right in the center.

Hiccuping lightly, the young male grasped it in his shaking hands and held it tight,

“Oh Elice...”

Allowing himself a quiet moment, Marth ignored these next set of tears as he continued to just stare at the fine headwear in his hold. His sister had left a piece of herself here, even knowing she would most likely never return.

Marth cried for a short while, his hold on the golden circlet never wavering as his knees shook beneath him.

His sister was practically everything to him, and the fear that he would never get her back suddenly sliced through the young prince. And, Marth suddenly held back his next oncoming sob at that.

He could not let that fear become a reality.

This was his mission.

Forget doubt.

Forget fear.

Forget pain.

Elice was his priority.

And, he was going to get her back.

Allowing the remainder of his grief to fall past his eyes, Marth suddenly removed the blossom that has yet to bloom out of his satchel before exchanging it for his sister’s circlet.

Her spirit and love and strength will carry him through this war.

And, he will make it in time to save her.

He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, originally this chapter and Chapter 4 were meant to be one.
> 
> However, that would lead us to having 12,000+ words in one whole chapter...
> 
> SO! 
> 
> I split it into 2, giving you guys double the update! Yay! :D 
> 
> So, go on ahead and enjoy Chapter 4! There will be more notes there, as well!
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sneering silently at the new recruits acting out in the grass and in between the tents set up around the camp, red eyes squinted with slight annoyance before the black-haired tactician entered the red and beige tent beside him.

However, the young male stepped inside quietly as the General was still conversing war strategies with his second in command, along with his oldest child. The gruff leader pointed towards specific sections of the map laid out along the small table top in the center of the small space,

“The majority of our troops have been hit at the eastern most part of the Gra and Altea border. However, King Jiol has recently been discovered to have taken alliance with Dolhr, who has sent out their most powerful sorcerer, Gharnef, to come after us with both sets of troops.”

With a quiet nod in confirmation, the red-haired paladin beside him spoke up,

“General Greil and I plan to take his men more towards the center line of the border pass and meet Gharnef head on there. We need to stop him before he gets too far into our lands...What do you think, Soren?”

Shuffling himself forward, the young male looked back and forth between the two soldiers before glancing down at the map on the table,

“That plan seems sound...but we are not entirely sure it will work. General...we have no clarity on this ‘Gharnef’s’ tactics, nor what his next move may be. Be weary of any possible ambushes. This man is of strong power...it even tends to make me uncomfortable.”

Greil nodded at that before glancing over to the fourth person standing quietly across from him.

Before smiling fondly,

“Ike. I would like you to remain here and train these new recruits. And, I will have Soren here keep an eye on you. When he believes you and your men are fully prepared for the battles ahead, you will meet up with Titania and myself... _Captain.”_

Cobalt eyes lit up with quiet excitement before the older man pridefully handed his son a heavy, large golden blade with a glimmering black hilt.

“Captain...?” The young, blue-haired soldier questioned softly as he admired the weapon now resting in his own hands.

Soren’s eyes suddenly widened at such a forward and abrupt decision,

“General...as much as I am...thrilled over this, are you sure Ike is ready—?”

“Oh, is someone jealous they were not given such a _prominent_ position, themselves?” The bluenette jeered playfully at the frowning sorcerer.

Soren rolled his eyes before pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose,

“Do you see what I mean?”

However, the General simply laughed at his son’s banter before giving his patient mage an apologetic look,

“Relax, Soren. I believe Ike will do a fine job. He was the top of his class throughout his training, he knows very well the knowledge in which to handle his men on the battlefield, and ahem...well...he has quite an impressive military lineage.”

Greil gave the gleeful bluenette across from him a playful wink as he spoke that last part.

Ike grinned brightly at his father’s praising,

“Oh, Father, I will not let you down. This is...wow...I-I mean...just—ah...ahem. Y-Yes, sir.”

Catching himself from his overwhelming joy, the young soldier cleared his throat before bowing to the man before him.

Although doubt still floated about his mind, Soren couldn’t help but let a fond smirk cross his features at the flustered bluenette in front of him. And, the General’s following chuckle at his son’s antics made it grow more.

“Very well then, Captain. I expect a report in about three weeks time. And, before we know it, we will be sharing a toast over Gra and Dolhr’s defeat in Altea.”

With that, General Greil, along with his second in command, Titania, made their leave out of the tent.

“And, I will make sure to keep tabs of _everything_ you do. Not leaving anything out.”

Ike glanced over to the smug tactician’s sarcastic comment before he playfully bumped shoulders with him,

“Ha. Ha. I know you’re happy about this as much as I am.”

Soren huffed before taking his own leave from the tent,

“You are such a child.”

Ike chuckled at that before he let the sleeve fall gently behind the black-haired sorcerer as the younger male went to see the General off.

The bluenette on the other hand remained within the tent to admire the sword still held within his grasp,

“Captain Ike...that has a good ring to it. Captain Ike...leader of Altea’s finest troops. Yeah...I like the sound of that!”

Suddenly, the tent curtain pulled back once more, where a stern pair of ruby eyes met his own blue ones,

“Are you done?”

Rolling his eyes in exuberance, Ike gave the annoyed mage a playful smirk as he finally made his way out of the tent to properly greet his troop.

* * *

Lick. Lick. Lick.

“Mmm...no...stop it...”

Lick. Lick.

A hand suddenly came up to clumsily shove at the slobbering affection that was being given, before it found a soft muzzle moving about playfully.

With a groan, sapphire eyes blinked open slowly to meet a pair of vibrant honey before a warm huff greeted the prince’s face,

“Oh...goodness Emine...it is much too early, is it not? I do not wish to get up yet, my sweet girl. Go back to sleep.”

The teal-haired boy, along with his loyal white equine, took their leave from the castle grounds late the night before once Marth said his final farewells to his home. Which had left the young prince much too exhausted to be up at such a time in the morning.

So, with that, Marth rolled over to turn his back to his gleeful steed as he curled up in the soft grass once more before quietly shutting his eyes.

“Excuse me, what do you need sleep for? You want to go run along with those Army men just a small ways away, don’t you?”

Blue eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar, accented voice. With hair disheveled and unkempt, the young royal flipped back over before letting out a startled yelp.

He scooted back fearfully, his back slamming into Emine’s leg as he stared warily at the small, pale yellow, lizard-like creature that appeared to be talking to him.

However, it heeded no mind to the Altean’s horrified reaction as it playfully bounded over to him once more,

“Hello? You speak the human language do you not, Prince—?”

With a gasp, Marth suddenly scrambled over and slammed his hand over the tiny creature’s mouth.

 _“Shhh!_ H-How...how do you know who I am?!”

He hissed out before anxiously looking around. However, a moment later he heard some muffling before a burning hot sensation flared across his hand.

He pulled it back immediately, alarmed to see the small flickering flames dying on his glove before he glared at the minuscule animal,

 _“Yow!_ What was that for?!”

Ruby eyes glared back at those confused and hurt sapphire ones,

“For your impolite mannerisms. You do not just go about clamping your hand over a Divine Dragon’s snout! I need to breathe, you know! The _audacity!_ I was sent to aid you by Naga herself, you little—!”

“A...A Divine Dragon...? No...you can’t be. That is impossible! Naga...she...she would not—.”

The young Manakete quirked up a curious eye at the incredibly baffled boy in front of her. Then, she suddenly let out a giggle as she leaped into his lap,

“It is too possible! I did just set your hand afire, did I not? I can do it again—!”

Marth jumped at the small dragon in his lap, squirming uncomfortably as his eyes widened in horror,

“No no no please don’t! Th-That...that is not necessary! I-I believe you!”

The young Manakete huffed playfully as her ears twitched back and forth, her ruby eyes sparkling fondly up at the apprehensive royal staring down at her. Marth honestly had no reason to believe such foolishness. He could not understand how this could be.

He raised a brow at the sweet creature who remained unmoving from his person,

“So, the All Mighty, Divine Dragon of Archanea, Naga...sent a lizard down to help me...?”

Suddenly, the white spikes along the small dragon’s back bristled with unease before Marth suddenly had a yellow tail smacking him in the face,

“Ow—!”

 _“LIZARD?!_ Did you not hear a word I said? I am too a Divine Dragon. _Dragon!_ You don’t see me doing that awful tongue thing, do you?”

And with that, the small creature stuck out her tongue angrily towards the prince, unknowingly contradicting her sudden argument.

Rubbing his cheek in annoyance, Marth growled out,

“But you just—.”

Slap.

“Hey! Stop that—!”

“Hush it! That is enough! You know what? DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOUR—!”

Suddenly, the Manakete paused to look Emine up and down before she shouted once more,

“YOUR...YOUR COW! DISHONOR ON—!”

In a flash, Marth leaped forward and clamped his hands back around the small dragon’s snout,

“Please stop! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please...I’m just so full of nerves you don’t understand. I...I have never taken on something like this before...I mean...this is the longest I have ever been out of the castle...”

Small, pale yellow claws shoved off the prince’s hands before hesitant red eyes looked up into a sorrowful pair of blue. In an instant, the Manakete’s anger seemed to dissipate at the young royal’s lost look as she slowly crawled back into his lap and let out a sigh,

“Alright...hush, Prince—.”

“Just Marth, i-if you don’t mind...I...I don’t wish to be found out.”

The Divine Dragon huffed with a roll of her eyes as she continued,

“Marth? Oh dear me...you need a bit more of a ring to that name, don’t you?”

The prince gave her a quirked brow,

“I uh...don’t think that’s necessary. My name is just fine—.”

“Ah! Mar-Mar! That’s _much_ better than boring _Marth.”_

“Hey—!”

The dragon giggled as she brought a tail to the royal’s lips to quiet him,

“May I continue?”

Marth huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a curt nod as he turned his face away in a pout. However, the small Manakete ignored the childish gesture as she gently tugged one of the prince’s hands into both her own,

“Mar-Mar, first things first. None of this _lizard_ business shall ever be spoken of again, understood? And, second...I need you to trust me. My name is Tiki...the daughter of the Divine Dragon Naga.”

The prince suddenly lowered his arms at that, allowing the young, yellow dragon to keep a hold on his hand as he glanced down at her with curious eyes,

“Naga...is your mother?”

Tiki nodded happily,

“Yep! She had received word of your sister’s prayers to look after to you! And...I am quite sure she is just as shocked as I am that I have found you _way_ over here—.”

“M-My sister? Elice?”

The Manakete paused to look back up into those sapphire eyes that had suddenly become glossy,

“Indeed. The young Princess of Altea, correct?”

Marth nodded vigorously,

“Do you know how she is? Is she okay? Oh gods, is she—!”

Realizing the young boy seemed to be pulling himself into a fit, the dragon released her hold on his hands to curl up against his neck and gently pat down his hair,

“Hush, Mar-Mar. Your sister is safe...for now. All Mother knows is that she is indeed being held hostage in Gra, along with those two cavaliers...”

“Cain and Abel...” Marth whispered out softly.

Tiki nodded as she continued to play with the other’s teal locks,

“Yes. For now, they seem to be sparing them for a certain reason. They want your sister in particular for something...but we are not sure as to what.”

The prince gulped tensely at that as he tried to stave off the emotions he felt starting to come to surface. With a tilt of her head, the young dragon seemed to take notice as she gently used her tail to swipe at the tear trailing down the prince’s left cheek,

“Now now, Mar-Mar. We can do this. You have me now! So, let me see what you’re made of! What can you do with that sword of yours, huh? Come on, show me!”

Sniffling softly, Marth shyly looked down to the Noble Rapier strapped to his side. However, his cheeks suddenly darkened in embarrassment.

He had no clue how to use it.

But, turning back to the Manakete patiently sitting on his shoulder, those ruby eyes glistening in anticipation, Marth realized he really had no choice in the matter. So, the young prince sheepishly stood up on shaky legs and pulled the sword from its scabbard.

Tiki watched on curiously along with Emine.

The young royal looked down at it nervously before giving out a swing towards a bamboo branch. But, of course, since Marth was still not accustomed to wielding such a weapon, it flung right out of his hand and threw him off balance,

“Aaah!”

Emine neighed playfully before trotting over and helping steady her owner while Tiki fell off of Marth’s shoulder in a heap of laughter,

“Hee hee! Oh goodness Mar-Mar...was that it? Ahahaha!”

Said bluenette frowned bashfully down at the jeering dragon in full blown embarrassment before his horse suddenly neighed loudly and tried stomping her hooves onto Tiki.

“Haha—Hey! Control your heifer! Sheesh! I was only playing. Come on now, Mar-Mar. Try again.”

Pulling his huffing white steed back, the equine’s hazel eyes glaring unhappily towards the rambunctious Manakete, Marth let out his own sheepish chuckle before rubbing a soothing hand along the large animal’s neck to calm her. Then, after combing a hand through the horse’s silky, pale gold mane, the Altean went over to reach for his sword again.

“Why don’t I...um...try practicing how to talk like a soldier instead of...ya know...fighting like one? I...I gotta get along with someone too, don’t I? Plus uh...,” Marth scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked down at the curious dragon staring back at him,

“I...I think that will be a little easier for me.”

Trying her best to hold back a giggle, Tiki nodded her head in agreement before she swiftly hopped along in the grass before crawling up and sitting on Emine’s back. However, the mare gave out an unamused whinny as she continued to look back uncomfortably at the small dragon.

But, Tiki ignored the animal she refused to name properly as she looked over expectantly at the shy prince,

“Alright, Mar-Mar, pretend I’m a soldier. Ooo! Perhaps the General! Talk to me like a man! Grrr!”

Marth facepalmed.

Then, slowly he dragged his gloved hand down his face before looking up unsurely at Tiki happily resting atop Emine’s forelock, right in between the equine’s perked ears. Letting out a quiet breath, Marth shut his eyes before hesitantly looking down at his sword and up again at the Manakete,

“Um...uh...Ha! I see you...you have a sword. I...I have one, too. They’re very uh...manly and tough!”

There was a beat of silence.

Before Tiki and Emine together both fell to the floor, the dragon rolling around in another fit of laughter as the mare whinnied amusedly beside her. Marth growled, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment as he suddenly reached down to remove his boot before throwing it at both of them,

“Hey! I’m doing my best! I...,” the prince paused before looking down solemnly with a defeated sigh as he retrieved his footwear,

“Oh Naga who am I kidding...there’s no way I’m going to make it out—huh?”

Suddenly, all three remained silent as they heard the bushes and slim bamboo trees surrounding them beginning to rustle.

“Oh no! Someone’s coming!” Tiki chirped in alarm before hiding herself behind a small log resting along the ground.

With a quiet gasp, Marth followed suit, trying his best to hide his larger frame behind the rickety piece of wood. However, both dragon and prince looked over to find Emine still standing there, her ears perked forward in curiosity.

 _“Emine!”_ Marth whispered out harshly.

But, his horse refused to listen as someone suddenly popped out from the woods. Marth and Tiki quickly ducked down, not wanting to be seen.

Then, Emine let out an excited neigh before her hooves were heard trotting about playfully.

“Woah...easy easy...what are you doing out here all alone, my dear? Wait...,” the new voice started, before it turned serious.

However, Marth’s eyes widened upon his recognition of who was talking.

“You look...strangely familiar. Oh my gods...no...Emine is that you, girl?”

The white equine whinnied happily in reply before Marth and Tiki suddenly heard her hooves bounding over to their poorly hidden hiding spot. However, Emine didn’t seem to notice anything wrong as she began to playfully munch at her owner’s hair.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps approached the log from behind,

“Marth...I swear to Naga that better not be you.”

The prince gulped at the stern voice as he hesitantly turned himself around, his guilt-ridden sapphire eyes looking sheepishly up at a steely pair of jade,

“Uh...surprise...?”

Merric’s jaw dropped before he suddenly started pulling at his hair,

“Elice is going to kill me. What...what are you doing here?! What are you even—?!”

Suddenly, the green-haired mage stared blankly for a moment as his best friend got up to his feet. His green eyes scanned over the attire the other appeared to be dressed in before he began to put the pieces together,

“Are you...? NO! No. Nah uh. Not happening. Go home, Marth. Where...where did you even get that battle armor?!”

The prince stood there silently, his head bowed as he shyly kicked his boot into the grass before whispering out,

“The Forbidden Armory...”

Merric’s eyes couldn’t get any wider,

“YOU’RE WEARING KING ANRI’S CLOTHES?! OH MY GODS MARTH ARE YOU CRAZY—?!”

The young royal suddenly hopped over the log before clamping a hand over the sorcerer’s mouth.

_“Be quiet, Merric! Someone will hear you!”_

Marth hissed out angrily before the green-haired male simply shoved him off,

“Marth. Enough. Go home. You are not going down there. I will not allow it. I swore to your sister I would keep you safe. And, that means you are not shoving yourself onto a battlefield. Do you even know how to fight?!”

“Do _you?!”_

 _“Yes!_ Why do you think I’m—!”

Merric suddenly bit his tongue upon what he just confessed to as he watched the prince’s face turn crestfallen.

“Marth...let me explain—.”

“You...you enlisted?”

The mage sighed softly as he gave the young royal an apologetic look,

“Yes...Elice and I were planning on telling you but...we just couldn’t. With everything going on, it would have been too much for you—.”

Marth’s eyes suddenly welled up with angry tears as he made it his turn to push Merric away,

“Too much for me?! My sister is a _prisoner of war!_ My _Father_ beats me to a pulp _every day!_ He almost had my _head_ last night if it wasn’t for Mother! I’ve been through _enough_ for the _both_ of you not to have to _lie_ to me all the damn time! I am _not_ a _child!_ I can hold my own—!”

“Mar-Mar...please calm down—.”

Both boys looked down to find Tiki shuffling hesitantly over to the prince’s boots. But, Marth just glanced down at her before glaring at his best friend once more,

“No! And...and apparently _Naga_ sent me a dragon to come assist me through this entire mess of absurdity! Yeah, you heard that right. Tiki here is a _Divine Dragon._ Naga’s _daughter._ So, you can shove me around all you want, Merric! But, I’m doing what’s right to get my sister back, or so help me—!”

Merric was staring wide eyed throughout his friend’s entire rant, the poor boy not even realizing how worked up he was becoming and completely ignoring the constant tears escaping from his eyes. But, the green-haired mage let Marth have it out for a short while even while shock filled him upon seeing the small, pale yellow creature by Marth’s side, before he finally reached for the prince’s waving hands,

“Alright! Alright...Marth, relax. Breathe for me buddy, come on.”

However, the prince just shook his head indignantly as he tried pulling away. His breathing was ragged and his vision blurry, but he just couldn’t help but feel so _angry._

“Yes. Listen to me and breathe.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, more tears trickled past the young royal’s eyes before he let out a quiet whimper. Then, he let himself take a deep, shaky breath before letting it out slowly.

“Good. Now...can you be calm and let me talk? I know you’re upset and our lives right now are a complete train wreck. But, you cannot deal with it or make any clear decisions for yourself or anyone else if you allow yourself to get riled up like this. Look at me, Marth.”

Albeit staring daggers into the ground, the prince slowly allowed his watery gaze of fury look up into Merric’s resolved one.

“Thank you. Look...I cannot say this is not by far the _worst_ decision you have or will ever make...but, I get it. I do. I understand. You miss Elice and you want to get out there and save her as badly as I do. Why do you think I enlisted? So I _can._ She is the love of my life, and I plan to give it my all to get her back. And...obviously I can see I, of course, am not the only one.”

Marth eyed the mage’s kind gaze as he let out a quiet sniffle,

“W-What are you...you saying then?”

Merric kept his smile soft as he brushed a tear gently sitting on Marth’s cheek,

“I’m saying...I’m on board with your tomfoolery.”

The prince blinked at that,

“W-What?”

However, the green-haired soldier seemed to have ignored the other’s questioning as he released Marth’s hands and made his way over to retrieve Emine. The bluenette just watched on curiously as his friend walked his steed back over to him,

“Come along. We best get you settled. I will share my tent with you, but you are to _not_ be out of my sight, understand? Your sister would have _my_ head if I were to let anything befall you in these coming battles ahead.”

Merric looked back at the silent prince, who continued to stare dumbfounded at him as Tiki climbed back onto his shoulder.

“Now, shut that gaping mouth of yours and come with me.”

* * *

Sapphire eyes hesitantly peeked around the large wooden pole of the camp base as Emine huffed curiously behind him. Beyond where they were standing, Marth could make out the various soldiers sauntering about the area. Some were carrying heavy bags of sand and piles of firewood, while others were sitting peacefully and sharpening their various kinds of weaponry.

Marth bit his lip at the overwhelming amount of people he was so not accustomed to before he suddenly felt Merric nudge him from behind,

“Go on. No one is gonna know who you are. Most of them are simple common folk.”

The royal gave the other an unamused look,

“You’re not simple common folk.”

Merric rolled his eyes before pushing Marth along,

“I don’t count. Now, lets get a move on. I gotta eat, ya know.”

Suddenly, Tiki popped up out of the satchel resting against Emine’s saddle that she had been resting in before she crawled back up onto Marth’s shoulder,

“Yeah! Come on Mar-Mar, show them your man walk! Puff out that chest!”

Cheeks flushing pink, blue eyes looked back at the small Manakete unsurely while Merric chuckled beside him,

“As cute as she is, you’re gonna have to find a way to hide her. I don’t think the others are gonna be as calm as I was upon finding out about her existence.”

Tiki tilted her head at that before the white scales along her back bristled in alarm,

“Oh no! Mother told me not to be seen by anyone but you, Mar-Mar! Oh...oh what are we to do?”

Marth and Merric looked at one another in question before looking back to Tiki,

“I uh...guess you can remain hidden in my satchel? And, be free to walk around while we rest in our tent...?”

Ruby eyes remained unimpressed as they continued to look over at the prince,

“What am I, a pet? I will come and go as I please, thank you very much. I’ll just...figure it out while you lug heads bond with the other soldiers.”

The two friends were quiet at that before they simply shrugged their shoulders. However, just as Marth began to walk forward, a certain someone suddenly caught his attention.

Time froze the moment his blue eyes set on the man just a few yards across from where they were standing.

His dark blue hair bristled gently with the Fall breeze as the incredibly built warrior carefully pulled out his golden sword to test it. Cobalt eyes shimmered with fondness towards the weaponry in the man’s hands as he gave the large blade a few practice swings.

“Who...who is that?”

Upon the sudden soft tone, Merric glanced at his best friend before squinting his eyes forward to make out who the other was eyeing so fondly.

Before his eyes widened,

“Oh ho ho. Don’t you dare even think about it.”

Blinking out of his trance, Marth looked up at the mage as he tried to play coy,

“W-What do you mean? I...I wasn’t thinking on anything—.”

“I know that look. Marth, he’s the General’s son. _Our_ newest Captain. I don’t need you drooling over him on top of all of this.”

The prince gasped in horror as his face burned bright red in embarrassment,

_“Merric!”_

However, said male continued to give the other a warning look,

“Marth.”

The bluenette looked down shamefully at the tone before mumbling out,

“I was just curious. You don’t gotta get all haughty on me.”

Merric simply chuckled before ruffling the younger male’s hair as Tiki popped back up again,

“Mar-Mar likes boys?”

And, once more the prince’s face resembled a tomato as the green-haired sorcerer on his right tried holding back a laugh at the innocent dragon’s curiosity. Biting down a growl, Marth curtly answered,

 _“No._ Mar-Mar does not.”

However, Merric snickered beside him,

“Oh _yes,_ Mar-Mar does so.”

Tiki gave out an excited chirp at that,

“Oh, how lovely! There are plenty of mates here for you to choose from!”

The prince buried his face in his hands with a groan while his best friend gave out a loud laugh while playfully patting the embarrassed boy’s back,

“Come on, _Mar-Mar._ Time to make ourselves at home.”

With that, Merric gently pulled his friend along to allow Marth to get a good look around and become accustomed to life as a military man. However, the prince seemed to be nervously glancing around uncomfortably as all the gruff men peered over at the two of them before going back to their tasks at hand.

“Don’t look so scared. They’re on our side. Come on, let’s introduce ourselves to these fellas over here,” the green-haired mage whispered softly as he took in the two warriors standing beside a rustic brown and blue tent.

Marth watched on warily as a short, red-headed swordsman seemed to be poking fun at another soldier that appeared to be the same height as him...and did he have...wings?

“Come on Roy, stop it! You had your own breakfast already, fatty! Leave Pit alone.”

Both Merric and Marth turned to see a third man with blonde hair and pointed ears walking over, his uniform a pure forest green as he casually waved his sword about before securing it to the scabbard strapped to his back. He then gave the red-head a stern glance,

“Let go of his wings. I got left overs.”

In an instant, the shorter male grinned excitedly as he released poor Pit, the angel stumbling forward while he held his own food securely to his chest. The blonde then tossed his bowl of what appeared to be slop over to the red-head.

“There, Pit you can enjoy your breakfast now.”

Marth watched on in uncomfortable silence before he took a fearful step back,

“Yeah uh...I...I don’t think I should.”

However, a tiny tap to his shoulder caught his attention,

“Now now, Mar-Mar it’s all about confidence! Be positive and make some friends! Look at this little fella right here, maybe grab him some more food and he’ll like you!”

Suddenly, the red-head that was munching on his food beside them peered up at Marth with a sneer,

“What’re you lookin’ at?”

Marth backed up some more, unsure how to go about this conversation.

“Punch him. That’s how men say hello!”

Merric jerked his head up at that,

“What?! No Tiki—wait Marth, don’t—!”

But, he was too late.

Sapphire eyes glanced worriedly at the mischievous ruby eyes underneath them before the prince suddenly turned around and gave the eating swordsman a good punch to the face. Roy stumbled back in surprise, his nearly empty bowl of left overs flying out of his hands as he crashed right into his blonde companion.

Merric facepalmed with a loud groan,

“Oh dear...”

Blue eyes suddenly blinked upward at Marth as the blonde held the red-head in his arms,

“Well well well, would you lookie there Roy. It appears someone would like to become acquainted with you.”

Marth was blushing darkly at what he had just done as his urge to apologize to the poor guy was lingering at the surface of his mind. But, before he could, a giggling Tiki whispered once more,

“Now, slap him on the arse! He would love that, Mar-Mar—!”

However, a hand clamped over the small dragon’s mouth while another pulled the prince’s own hand back from going about doing just that. With a loud sigh, Merric hissed out,

“What am I to do with the two of you? Marth, get back over here and we will just try again with someone—!”

Suddenly, the prince was jerked out of the green-haired male’s hold as Roy suddenly took a large amount of Marth’s tunic into his own hands and shoved him up against the tent,

“Oh buddy, you have _no_ idea what you are in for after what you just—!”

“Roy. Come on, now. Give the new fella a break,” the blonde suddenly chimed in as he gently pulled the angry red-head’s hands off of the royal’s person.

Steely azure eyes continued to glare daggers at the prince while Merric pulled the latter away from the heated swordsman. But, Roy suddenly let out a breath as he felt his taller companion rub his back,

Alright, Link. _Fine_...you ain’t worth my patience anyway. Bigot.”

Suddenly, furious red eyes peeked themselves out from Marth’s satchel upon hearing that underlying insult before Tiki was heard shouting out,

 _“BIGOT?!_ You better say that to my face you no good Barbarian!”

Marth and Merric both gasped out in surprise at the furious Manakete before the former was suddenly grabbed from behind. The prince let out a yelp as Roy spun him back around with a growl,

“Oh, you’ll pay for that you little sissy!”

With a squeak, Marth ducked down just in time for the red-head to punch Pit hard in the face. And, taking that moment to escape, the bluenette crawled his way out from underneath the two before Roy realized he hit the wrong person.

Giving a quick apology to the now injured angel, the swordsman spun back around on his heel to grab Marth when Pit suddenly kicked the other from behind. Sapphire eyes peered up in shock as the terrified royal watched on as both boys went flying into their blonde companion.

Then, a hand suddenly pulled him to his feet,

“Come on, Marth! Let’s get out of here and back to my tent!”

With that, the prince gratefully took Merric’s hand before the two rushed off with Tiki and Emine in tow. However, a few seconds later they heard Pit call out from behind them,

“Hey! He’s getting away! Let’s get him!”

And, before they knew it, all three fighters got back up to their feet before they started charging straight for the prince. Marth gasped loudly as he tugged on Merric’s cloak as they continued to run along,

“Oh gods, what do we do, what do we do?!”

Batting the other’s hands away, the green-haired soldier looked back at him,

“For starters, don’t _ever_ take advice from a lizard!”

Tiki popped her head up from Marth’s satchel once more,

“EXCUSE ME! What did I say about—!”

“Merric look out!”

So caught up in trying to bring them to safety, the young mage suddenly turned back around just in time to force himself to a sudden halt. He let out a heavy breath as Marth slowed down behind them, for they would have crashed right into the breakfast line if they hadn’t—

Suddenly, a loud enraged growl came up from behind the prince.

Marth jumped with a squeal as he was suddenly taken down by an incredibly angry Roy. In turn, this caused the both of them to stumble and fall into Merric, which thus led the poor sorcerer to slam into the innocent man in front of him waiting for his meal.

And following soon after, everyone else beyond that point went tumbling forward and into the chef at the very end of the line, wherein the bowl of sludge he was preparing for the hungry soldiers emptied out onto the grass.

Suddenly, all eyes turned on Marth and Roy.

The bluenette gave a sheepish, apologetic smile to everyone before the furious red-head pulled at his hair,

“Ow! Let me go—!”

“No way! I want a fair fight!”

“Is that really necessary—? Ow! Quit it!”

“Yes it is!” 

Suddenly, a new pair of footsteps approached the two,

“No. It is not.”

With a gasp, Roy jumped up to his feet before pointing angrily towards the prince huddled protectively on the ground,

“H-He started it! I...I didn’t do nothin’!”

Marth furrowed his brow at such a childish accusation before he gulped nervously as a shadow suddenly overcast him. Hesitantly, a sapphire eye peered up at the pair of cobalt glaring down at him.

With a sharp gasp, the young royal hurriedly stood up to his feet before brushing himself off. He then worriedly glanced over to an equally apprehensive Merric and Tiki on the ground.

“Ahem...my eyes are up here.”

Gulping audibly, Marth slowly looked back up at the handsome face towering over his own, his cheeks automatically flushing pink. But, a part of him shivered a small amount as he also took in the steely gaze he was receiving from the black-haired tactician standing quietly behind the other.

“I don’t need there to be any form of tumult being stirred up in this camp, do I make myself clear?”

The prince ducked his head down at the scolding. Although used to his father’s on a regular basis, being yelled at by the man before him suddenly caused the young royal to feel inadequate, as if he were a child again,

“Y-Yes sir. My...my apologies.”

The older male huffed lightly, before leaning back and giving the lighter bluenette some space,

“What is your name?”

Marth froze at the question.

He had no idea how to respond.

“Your Captain just asked you a question. Answer it.”

Sapphire eyes glanced over at the stern pair of ruby that never wavered from him. However, the blue-haired swordsman in front of the seemingly agitated mage stuck his arm out in front of the other before he looked back over to Marth patiently.

Keeping himself from panicking, the young royal tried thinking of something to say.

He...he could say his own name right?

No one knew who he was.

“Uh...um...m-my name is...is uh...”

The darker bluenette placed his hands on his hips as he continued to look down at the prince with a quirked brow,

“I’m waiting.”

A sweat drop trailed down the younger male’s face before he hesitantly looked to his friend and back up to his Captain,

“Mmm...M-Marr—Mars! My...My name is Mars.”

Marth saw Merric and Tiki facepalm together in the corner of his eye.

“Mars?” The other questioned.

“Like the planet?” Roy shouted out.

Link was heard slapping him across the head, “Quiet you!”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the Captain looked over Marth once more,

“Where are you from, _Mars?”_

Biting his lip, the prince scratched the back of his head as he kept his hesitant sapphire eyes on the stern cobalt ones above him,

“I...I hail f-from a small village j-just northward of...of um...uh...t-the castle of H-His Highness.”

The taller bluenette nodded calmly at that,

“Alright. Enough of this slacking off and foolishness. You and the rest of these soldiers are to pick up every single grain of rice that has fallen from the chef’s porridge dish due to your atrocious behavior. Am I understood?”

All the soldiers surrounding them groaned in annoyance before they all angrily glared at Marth.

Said boy shyly looked at all of them before putting his focus back on his Captain once more.

“Yes, Captain...?”

“Ike.”

Marth cleared his throat before giving a brisk bow,

“Captain Ike.”

Giving a curt nod in response, Ike turned on his heal before heading back to his tent, his dark-haired, right-hand mage in tow.

Marth slowly let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before sheepishly shuffling his way back over to Merric, choosing to ignore the angry glances in his direction. Leaning down, he reached out a gloved hand to help his best friend up to his feet.

“Mars?”

The prince blushed as he watched Tiki crawl from the mage’s shoulder and onto his own,

“I-I know...I just panicked. Is...is he supposed to be that harsh?”

Merric gave his friend an unamused look,

“Marth. This is the military. What do _you_ think?”

Scratching the back of his head once more, the royal gave the green-haired male a sheepish look before he shyly took a look around at all the grumbling soldiers muttering crude nonsense under their breath as they plucked up grains of rice.

Tiki looked towards all of the angry men, as well, before she held a claw up to her snout in thought,

“You know Mar-Mar, I _do_ think it best we work on your people skills.”

* * *

The sound of the bird’s song was heard chiming in through the open window as bright blue eyes squinted open at the sudden light of the morning sun. With a wide yawn, the Queen of Altea rubbed at them tiredly before pushing herself up out of bed.

However, something about this particular morning didn’t seem to sit right with her. Slipping on her soft, fuzzy bed shoes, Liza looked back to her sleeping husband before she quietly made her exit out of their shared bedroom.

She politely greeted her guards as she silently traveled along the halls, deciding it best to see how her son was fairing after last night’s fiasco. It had taken much convincing and plenty of arguing for the Queen to finally settle her husband’s rage to a cool fire before the two carried themselves to bed.

Snuffling quietly, Liza pulled the robe of her gown tightly about her waist out of nervous habit before gently opening Marth’s bedroom door. However, she gasped quietly upon finding his bed to be unoccupied.

And his favorite satchel gone.

“What...no...where could he be?”

Trying to ease herself into believing her son was just out early attempting to visit the town again while his father remain asleep, the Queen took a deep breath before continuing on her way through the corridor. Of course, however, she had to pause in her steps upon her approach to her daughter’s empty bedroom.

Biting her lip softly, Liza placed a gentle hand on the door frame before slowly tracing it down and to the knob itself. Quietly, she entered her oldest child’s bedroom.

A part of her was hoping she would find Marth in here, knowing how hurt her son was about his older sister’s current predicament. But, to no avail, the room remained vacant. Liza had also been hoping the prince would visit his sister’s personal chambers soon, knowing the boy had been avoiding them ever since Elice left.

With a quiet sigh, the older woman silently walked about the room as nostalgia came over her as she admired the cute trinkets of her daughter that remained lying about. Then, something on the girl’s dresser top suddenly caught the Queen’s eye.

Taking her leave from the closet doorway where she currently was, Liza stepped up to Elice’s powder mirror before looking down.

A quiet gasp escaped her as she took view of the cherry blossom on the table.

The same one she believed to have given her son.

Which was now in the place of her daughter’s cherished crown.

And, that’s when Liza noticed the boot markings all about the floor in Elice’s bedroom.

Holding her breath, the Queen looked back down to the flower and noticed a single, thin strand of teal hair resting beside it.

“Oh Marth...”

Suddenly, Liza grasped the blossom before she followed the boot prints out of her daughter’s bedroom and to where they first began. She rushed along through the corridors, not paying any mind to the noblemen about the halls looking over to her in question.

Before she knew it, she had entered the always seemingly dark hallway of the southern most part of the castle. Slowly, she followed the light imprints all the way to the door of the Forbidden Armory room.

Liza immediately reached for the handle.

And, found it unlocked.

“No no no...it cannot be...”

Quickly shutting the door behind her and locking it, the Queen payed no mind to Falchion on the table to the far left of the room. She was not blind nor ignorant. She knew her husband had been nosying about in here trying to find ways for them to escape Altea safely way before the war began. And, she also knew of his most illogical plan as of late to go seek out the King of Gra himself, where the older man had this insane idea to follow after the Army’s path at a safe distance.

Cornelius must think he’s a real joker if he truly believes he would sneak all of this past the Queen.

Her son, on the other hand...

Liza glanced worriedly around the room before noticing Marth’s abandoned riding boots from the night before hiding and tucked away into a small corner, along with his soiled clothing from the rain.

Gasping loudly, the sovereign ran over to them as she fell to her knees, her shaking hands reaching out to grasp her son’s worn dress shirt before she suddenly looked up to the wardrobe in the center of the room. Carefully, the Queen stood back up on shaky legs before she hesitantly walked up to the seemingly innocent cupboard.

Not being able to stand the tension she was feeling nor the pounding of her heart, Liza ripped the doors open.

A choked sob was heard as she found the entire space empty.

And, King Anri’s Noble Rapier missing along with its scabbard.

“My baby...oh...oh Cornelius can never know.”

Tears trailed past the Queen’s mournful eyes at the realization of what her son had done.

What her son was about to do.

She opened the palm of her hand and glanced down at the item held within.

The cherry blossom was in bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> So...I’m sure you can tell the other reason as to why I split these chapters apart. The tones are much different, whereas last chapter was more on the emotional side while this one was quite playful! 
> 
> I truly loved writing Chapter 4 and it is so far my favorite chapter (and probably the one some of you had been waiting for) :D 
> 
> You can definitely tell more scenes similar Mulan itself were pulled into this chapter! <3 
> 
> So, I hope you loved it as much as I did! :D <3 
> 
> (And dear me I hope I executed it OK) 
> 
> Until next update! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Gods, is he still asleep?”

With a wide yawn, misty ruby eyes blinked up at the green-haired mage who made his way back inside his shared tent with the prince. Tiki gave the questioning sorcerer a slight nod as the two looked down at a peacefully sleeping Marth snoring softly on his side of their small living quarters.

However, Merric just gave a shake to his head before reaching for his navy blue and gold cloak,

“Damn. Alright...Tiki you’re in charge of waking up _His Highness_ while I feed Emine. Also! Give him this. He’s gotta eat before training this morning. You know how Marth nearly fainted yesterday with that small appetite of his. Thank the _gods_ Captain Ike hadn’t been around to see that.”

With an understanding nod, the small creature reached for the bowl of porridge in the younger male’s hands before he hurriedly rushed out of the tent to retrieve the white equine’s breakfast oats. Sighing softly, Tiki gently placed the well-portion sized meal down onto the ground before stretching her small arms with another yawn.

Then, with a quiet snuffle, she went ahead and crawled herself along the sleeping royal’s side and up to his ear. She observed him fondly for a short moment, her cheeks flushing pink as she watched the other let out another puff of air through his nose while his long, teal bangs lightly danced about his forehead.

Giggling quietly to herself, the small Manakete went ahead and delicately brushed some of the prince’s loose strands of hair to the side before leaning closer to him as she cleared her throat.

“MAR-MAR! TIME TO WAKE UP!”

With a loud gasp, Marth shot up from his resting spot, breathing heavily in fright as Tiki went flying forward and off of his shoulder. His hair was frazzled and unkempt as he looked around frantically, trying to figure out what the sudden commotion was all about.

“Ugh...Mar-Mar... How are you supposed to eat this now?”

Blinking rapidly, the prince gave a rub to his tired eyes as he leaned forward to find where Tiki had landed.

A pair of annoyed ruby orbs glared back at him.

The pale yellow Manakete groaned quietly as she looked down at her small body sinking into the bowl of light brown muck. With a push against the sides, Tiki hopped out and shook herself off, causing porridge to splatter every which way, including Marth’s nose.

The bluenette scrunched it in disgust before wiping his hand across it. Then, he looked down at the small dragon apologetically.

“My apologies...But, dear me, Tiki, what is with all the yelling—?”

“To get your lazy rump out of bed.”

Sapphire eyes suddenly squinted up at a smirking Merric, the mage pushing himself through the tent all the way before grabbing the porridge off of the ground.

“And, now that you’re awake, it’s time for you to eat. I recommend you shoveling that down fast, or we’re gonna end up being late to roll call.”

Marth frowned down at the bowl being shoved into his hands as the green-haired soldier then went ahead and grabbed for the other’s pile of armor. Cringing at the unappealing, sloshing food in his grasp, the prince was about to reach for the wooden chopsticks resting inside the sludge when a small pair of claws beat him to it.

With a chirp of haste, Tiki went ahead and began speedily collecting the pasty porridge with the provided utensils and shoving it right into the royal’s conveniently opened mouth. Marth jumped, his cheeks becoming puffy in a short amount of time as he moaned in annoyance at being force fed by the small creature.

“Eat up Mar-Mar! Time to grow big and strong and play nice with the other soldiers! Especially that hunk of a Captain you’ve got your eyes already set on.”

The bluenette squeaked in embarrassment, his cheeks blooming a deep shade of pink as the yellow dragon continued to stuff his mouth, her fangs glinting faintly as she gave him a playful smirk. Then, after letting out a quiet giggle, Tiki suddenly became serious,

“Now! Show me your grrrr face! Show me how tough and ready for battle you are, Mar-Mar! Come on!”

Marth just blinked at her, cheeks still puffed out as he stared ahead like a bewildered chipmunk.

Tiki crossed her arms over her white chest and huffed smoke through her nostrils,

“Oh dear me, I believe my own tail has hidden itself between my legs—Goodness, Mar-Mar! Scare me like you mean it!”

The small Manakete slithered forward, dropping the chopsticks back into the nearly empty bowl of porridge before she aggressively tugged at Marth’s sleep shirt. He gulped down his food nervously as bright ruby eyes glared into his own as Tiki scolded him.

However, he looked up momentarily to see Merric raising an eyebrow at the two of them before the prince turned his attention back to the Devine Dragon and scrunched up his face,

“Arrrrrrgh!”

Startling from the loud growl eliciting from the royal, Tiki yelped before tumbling back down and onto the floor by Marth’s feet. However, she grinned proudly up at him,

“Atta boy, Mar-Mar! That’s not only the type of dominance and aggression of a fearless warrior, but also one a future mate would love!”

Marth’s face burned bright red at that as Merric rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _“Tiki!”_ They both hissed in unison.

But, the dragon simply shrugged her shoulders and hopped out of the way as the sorcerer dropped Anri’s armor into the bluenette’s lap. Marth bashfully glanced up at him.

“Come on, _soldier._ We’re gonna be late.”

* * *

The staff glistened much brighter than it should have in the dim candle light of the musty throne room. It’s golden, diamond figure surrounding the magical orbs of ruby and jade shimmered lamely as the top of Aum rested quietly against the brick wall.

However, worn, mournful blue eyes had no choice but to glance back at it every now and again.

It was a bitter reminder of her purpose here.

To be a mere puppet for when Gharnef were to return to this wretched excuse for a fortress and make his counterintuitive plans in taking over all of Archanea with the nefarious King Jiol.

Said man was currently stroking his silver beard in thought, his cape of charcoal and gold falling down around him as he began to quietly pace about the room. He payed no mind to his prisoners, however, for he was expecting a messenger to appear at any moment on news regarding where Gharnef and their troops were headed.

Sighing softly, Elice took her view away from the renowned staff on the wall, and to her two loyal knights cramped up in the cage to her right. Although she remained in a separate contraption from their own, all three together were locked up and chained up. The princess winced at such a reminder as she looked down at the disgusting, rusted metal clamping her wrists and ankles before she glanced back over to see how Cain and Abel were fairing.

Elice was needed alive, for she was the only woman of royal blood to wield Aum for Gharnef, and in order for the heinous man to use her in hopes of bringing someone or something back from the dead.

But as to what specifically that may be, remained unknown.

On the other hand, Cain and Abel were simply an inconvenience to Jiol and Gharnef’s armies and just so happened to become imprisoned right along with her.

But, they had no serving purpose to the enemy whatsoever.

Therefore, they were given mere scraps of food while Elice received at least one meal per day. And, as she allowed herself to look over the two cavaliers worriedly, the princess could easily tell they were becoming weaker by the hour.

If she could, she would share more of her meals with the two of them. Such opportunities were unfortunately rare, only springing up when the guards in vermillion happened to be slacking slightly in making it to their watching posts on time. When such a moment arises, Elice would scoot herself and her tray of half eaten food over to the two knights to share.

And, they would shove it right back once they heard footsteps approaching them.

Their silent solution could only do so much, but it at least kept the green and red duo alive.

Catching a misty pair of ruby eyes, Elice said nothing as Cain tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. But, the girl could not be easily fooled as the knight’s upper body wavered unsteadily.

And, Abel was leaning heavily against him. The green-haired cavalier wasn’t holding up as greatly as his red companion, and it worried both Elice and Cain immensely. Especially with the increase in naps the younger cavalier needed to take throughout the day.

The red-head glanced down at the other worriedly, his thoughts filling with the same concern as the princess’ own. Abel was not only Cain’s right hand man while on duty for King Cornelius.

He was also his best friend.

His childhood mate.

The two were even young trainees together to become part of the royal guard when Prince Marth was a mere toddler.

They’ve been through too much together to have their last days, weeks, or months rotting in a prison cell like this.

Someway, somehow, all three of them needed to find a way out of here.

And soon.

Suddenly, the rickety doors of the long abandoned, grotesque castle burst open as the light from the outside illuminated on a small figure.

The messenger had finally arrived.

Pausing in his steps, King Jiol turned forward upon the outburst, watching on as the short soldier in red rushed forward over to him. The sinister sovereign raised a brow at the heaving man as the young warrior steadied himself with his lance.

“S-Sire...I come bearing good news.”

Brown eyes narrowed down in suspicion,

“Then, why the rush? You seem panicked.”

Gulping down another breath, the soldier hastily shook his head,

“There...there is no panic, Your Majesty. Gharnef had me come quickly on my steed before I could be seen by the enemy. H-He wishes to know where we are to go from here. The...the higher order of the Altean Army being led by the General...they’re headed straight for Gra. As far as we know, they have no whereabouts to where we are h-holding the princess.”

Elice herself raised a brow as she made eye contact with the breathless soldier.

“What does he mean by that?”

King Jiol smirked wickedly back at her, his grin one of disgust and hatred as he slowly walked up to her cage,

“Oh sweet dear...it has not come to your senses yet? Why on Earth would I hold you in my own homeland? In my own castle where you could easily be discovered? Ha!”

The bluenette growled at that as Cain looked up at the man with disdain,

“W-Where are we then...?”

The ruthless King barked a laugh that held no amusement,

“Why in the City of Thabes of course! No one goes into this abandoned wasteland anymore! That ignorant father of yours would never have his army try and seek you here.”

Both of the Alteans’ eyes widened at that.

“Y-You mean to say...we...we are where t-the...”

The ruler of Gra gave out a dark chuckle at the princess’ sudden realization and horror,

“Oh yes...would you truly think _anyone_ had such bravery as to step where the forbidden creation of Forneus rests in silence? Ah...your ignorance amuses me.”

Elice and Cain continued to stare up at him in terror before they hesitantly looked down at the crumbled and dusted ground they were currently perched on with unease. With a scoff, King Jiol turned himself around and walked back over to his messenger, who also seemed on edge after hearing what he already knew.

“Oh, do relax. Grima is not set to rise for another two thousand years, at least. We are perfectly safe...it is Medeus who you should be worried about.”

Elice and Cain shared a heavy glance of concern as Jiol continued,

“He is not _just_ a simple man of wealth and royalty, you know...But enough! Solider!”

The young lance wielder jumped before raising an arm to his head in salute when called upon. Jiol smirked before looking back at Elice and Cain once more,

“Please recheck the ambush traps at the front lines of our border. Then...order Gharnef to hit the Altean Army head on.”

Elice gulped.

_‘Merric...’_

* * *

Jogging a few more steps, Marth finally slowed to a stop, breathing heavily as Merric gave him an encouraging pat to his back. Then, Tiki popped up from under the prince’s armor to brush her tail across his sweaty forehead.

“This is what happens when you don’t get up on time. You gotta wake up at the butt crack of dawn, just like the rest of us.”

Sapphire eyes glared up in annoyance at an amused pair of jade. Suddenly, all three looked forward when a couple pair of footsteps approached them,

“Well well well, good morning, princess. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, did we?”

Correcting his posture, Marth was able to look down at the mischievous pair of blue orbs heatedly looking back up at him. However, there was a glint in the red-head’s eyes as he looked above the bluenette’s head.

Merric suddenly cleared his throat to stifle a laugh as the young royal reached up to pat at his hair.

It was still a mess of tangled knots from when he had awoken just fifteen minutes prior.

With a gasp, Marth looked up and tried his best to pat it down, incredibly annoyed and embarrassed he had failed to bring a hair brush with him on this wacky adventure of his. However, all his effort got him was a bunch of laughter from the three warriors in front of him, along with his best friend and the small dragon hidden once more in his armor.

Growling lowly in agitation, Marth stopped what he was doing to glare ahead at the open field in front of them. However, he gave out a grunt when Roy suddenly slammed a hand much too hard against his back as the shorter male hissed out,

“You know, I hope you’re starving. ‘Cause I still owe you a knuckle sandwich from yesterday.”

A shiver ran down the royal’s spine at that as Pit came up on his other side, a wing suddenly coming up to wrap itself around Marth’s arm and shoulder,

“Oh yeah! Our new friend here would probably love to have a nice sit down for a meal with us!”

Roy facepalmed as Link chuckled quietly behind him.

“Pit! That was a threat! Not...not an invitation! Freaking angels...”

Suddenly, hot breath puffed against the prince’s ear as his two apparent new companions slowly backed away from him. Merric looked behind his best friend and then back to the brunette and red-head amusedly before he reached to pull Marth out of the way.

However, the royal gulped nervously at the uncomfortable feeling of being breathed on. It was a similar feel to how Emine leaned her muzzle close to his shoulders, but at the same time, it was much different and left him with a huge amount of unease.

Slowly, he turned himself around.

To become face to face with the glowing golden eyes of a deep plum, almost black wyvern.

Suddenly, Marth’s breath quickened, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace at the sight of an incredibly large dragon sitting two inches from his person. Tiki may be a Divine Dragon herself, but her small size did nothing to prepare Marth for this.

His mouth opened as he choked on his voice, preparing for an all out—

“Please do not scream.”

So focused on the bizarre, and unexpected creature in front of him, the prince failed to notice the man who had been riding it. A silver mask covered over his hidden eyes as a thick, deep accent spoke calmly once more,

“Halberd, back down. He is of no threat.”

The creature bowed her head, tucking her large frame back as she obeyed her master. And, that’s when Marth took notice that the dragon’s own armor protecting her face appeared to match the soldier’s own atop her.

Merric chuckled softly as he was finally able to pull the prince out of the way so the mysterious man could come through with his wyvern. Giving his nod in appreciation, the violet cladded warrior came forward before he dropped down from his draconic steed.

Marth looked on hesitantly, still very much unaccustomed to a dragon not only roaming freely, but actually being ridden by someone. And said someone was almost a head taller than himself.

“M-My apologies, sir. I um...have never...”

A deep chuckle was heard before the armored soldier removed his mask to reveal a quiet pair of gold eyes looking down at the royal.

“You must be new to the military world if you are not accustomed to the common presence of a wyvern. Better watch yourself, for there is much more for you to learn.”

Marth sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he nodded shyly in understanding to the older gentleman. He was quite handsome for someone so intimidating.

But then again, the prince already had himself nearly drooling over his incredibly stern Captain.

Merric suddenly ruffled his hair playfully as the wyvern rider gave the two soldiers a playful smirk,

“Ah, I recognize you. You work for the King, do you not?”

Marth gulped nervously as his eyes became wide. But, the green-haired sorcerer took it all in stride as he calmly smiled up at the curious warrior.

“Yep. His right hand mage to be exact.”

The older male nodded at that before extending out a hand,

“I have my rounds about the castle every now and again when I’m called for when His Highness is at a stand still with his guard count. A freelancer, if you will. I’ve seen you around...and, I must apologize for what has become of the princess...I am Meta Knight.”

Merric smiled woefully, yet appreciatively at the warrior as he generously shook hands with him. However, he became apprehensive when Meta Knight suddenly turned his attention towards the bluenette anxiously standing beside them.

Did he recognize him, too?

“You are...Mars, correct? I heard you said you were from the area, but I have never seen you before.”

Merric let out a quiet, relieved breath as the other two kindly shook hands in greeting.

“I uh...don’t get out very much.”

Meta Knight chuckled at that,

“I can tell.”

* * *

Huffing to himself agitatedly, Soren narrowed his eyes down to his clipboard while rubbing his temples in annoyance. Honestly, if General Greil were in charge, all of these rowdy men would have piped down by now.

He then glanced over at Ike, watching in confusion as his comrade seemed to be removing his armor instead of keeping it on.

“What, may I ask, are you doing?”

Cobalt eyes looked over to find a pair of ruby eyeing them questioningly, before the Captain continued detaching the under straps of his incredibly large, singular shoulder pauldron. He then went ahead and removed his thick, maroon cape from around his shoulders and dropped it messily onto the ground.

“It’s hot out. And, we are simply training the new recruits and refurbishing the old. No need for all this heavy armor holding me down while I teach.”

With a roll of his eyes, Soren decided to ignore the other as he worked on pulling apart the rest of his attire. Red eyes then scanned over the list of names scattered about on the tattered paper held down by his clipboard.

Reluctantly, the black-haired tactician walked ever so slowly back over to the loud discordance of brash warriors failing to line up for their newly scheduled roll call. Soren growled lowly to himself as Ike came up beside him, the taller male now only wearing his breast plate along with his tunic tucked beneath it.

“Men!” He bellowed.

In an instant, everyone startled and became silent as they shuffled quickly into an orderly fashion. Merric placed himself on Marth’s right hand side while Meta Knight calmly took the prince’s left. Tiki then poked her nose out from under the bluenette’s pauldron to see what was going on. 

Everyone looked on as their Captain came into view, a stern Soren trailing close behind,

“You are to arrive on time every morning and assemble yourselves in an orderly and quiet manner. Am I understood?”

All out once, the soldiers rang out,

“Yes, Captain!”

With a curt nod, Ike continued,

“And, if anyone is to act out with such opposing absurdity, they will have to answer to _me_.”

Finally removing his deep teal chest plate, the darker bluenette was only left in his green, almost black tunic and his light beige war trousers. However, as he walked himself over to a large bucket of spears, which held a good amount of bows and arrows, as well, Ike carefully shed his shirt right off and dropped it onto the ground.

Allowing his bare chest and muscular biceps to glisten and show proudly in the early morning sun.

Suddenly, Merric and Meta Knight startled slightly when they heard a quiet gasp fall in between the two of them. The green-haired mage then bit back a laugh as Tiki playfully moved to his shoulder, her own red orbs filled with amusement as she scrunched up her snout.

Sapphire eyes were wide, sparkling in awe as they stared straight ahead at the incredibly built warrior right in front of them.

With the prince’s jaw hanging open like a fish out of water.

Looking from their Captain setting up for their training session and back to the badly blushing bluenette, Meta Knight let out a deep chuckle of his own.

And smirked.

Before leaning over and gently closing Marth’s mouth shut.

“You are quite flushed for someone who hasn’t even begun their morning training yet, Mars. Ease yourself, now,” he whispered out playfully.

Merric snorted quietly right along with Tiki as the royal’s cheeks darkened even further. Blue eyes then glared up into a mirthful pair of yellow, but the mercenary knight simply gave the prince a warm pat on the back.

However, their small amount of commotion was easily heard by their leader.

Grabbing a select few arrows along with a singular bow, Captain Ike placed the former into a small sack and lifted it onto his broad, bare shoulder as he marched on over to the three soldiers. His cobalt eyes immediately fell onto the shy pair of sapphire in front of him.

But, before he could say anything, someone else blurted out,

“Ha! Looks like newbie is about to get his ass handed to him again.”

The Captain suddenly narrowed his eyes and turned towards the snickering red-head in the middle of the line of men. However, Roy payed him no mind as he grinned proudly at himself and his two comrades beside him.

Suddenly, Ike’s features relaxed as the bluenette shifted his gaze back down to Marth once more.

Then, he gave the still blushing royal a soft wink,

“Roy!”

Marth completely ignored the incredibly harsh call as him and Ike held eye contact, the other smirking down at him playfully while the rest of the men hastily backed themselves away from the mischievous red-head who was now frozen still. Leaving a lasting glint in his eye, Ike slowly turned away from Marth and towards Roy anxiously standing alone and full of confusion.

However, the smirk remained on the Captain’s face,

“I would like to thank you for your kind offer in volunteering for us this morning. Please, retrieve the arrow.”

With that, the commander brought his bow forward before reaching a hand back into his sack to grab a single arrow. Then, with a steady hand and swift turn, the darker bluenette aimed his weapon towards Roy’s face before shifting his position at the last second.

Frightened azure eyes then watched on as the older male shot his arrow out towards the top of the incredibly large wooden pillar centered in the camp. Once Ike checked it over to make sure it remained in its place, he casually dropped his belongings onto the ground.

“Go on now. Do not keep me waiting.”

Roy growled before trudging over to the pole and muttering under his breath,

“I’ll get the damn arrow...and I’ll do it with my shirt _on._ ”

Link and Pit giggled quietly behind him.

However, just as the swordsman was about to begin his ascent, the Captain spoke up once more,

“Hold up a moment, soldier. You appear to be lacking something majorly crucial for what you are about to do.”

Roy raised a suspicious brow at him as Soren suddenly approached the two with what appeared to be a medium sized, yet heavily filled box. The mage grunted quietly as Ike opened the lid and easily pulled out its contents.

Two fifty pound weights.

Ike came over and roughly slipped the strap of one onto Roy’s right hand before lifting the boy’s entire arm upward,

“This, here, is representative of discipline.”

The bluenette released the swordsman’s arm before walking over to his other side, leaving the red-head unsteadily leaning towards his right as he struggled to hold the singular weight himself. Suddenly, his left arm was taken and wrapped over with the second weight.

“While this constitutes for strength.”

With the release of his left arm, Roy suddenly dropped down to the ground with a groan, his upper body not accustomed to carrying the total hundred pounds of weight. However, Captain Ike simply walked around him and stood beside the bucket of lances and arrows one more.

Merric and Meta Knight chuckled quietly at the interaction as Marth nervously bit his lip and watched on as Roy tried his first attempt at climbing the pole with the weights.

The red-head barely ascended two feet before he landed roughly onto the grass.

Sapphire eyes then hesitantly wandered over to Ike once more as the other calmly watched Roy fail over and over again. Then, those cobalt eyes fell onto his own before they shifted onto everyone else.

Ike took in a deep breath as he kept his chest held high,

“Time to make men out of you lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure everyone would like to see the training interaction. Do not fret! For, I plan to have it in Chapter 6. 
> 
> And, goodness, if only I was able to put the entire song of “Make a Man Out of You” in here. T_T 
> 
> However, all in all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am a bit hesitant on how I feel about it, but I do like it! 
> 
> I hope you lovely readers got some fun out of it, too!
> 
> And, yes, I made Meta Knight human in this story, as well :D Credit for his look and the beloved name of his wyvern goes to my dear friend, The_Lady_Crane <3
> 
> Until next update! 
> 
> Elizabeth :)


End file.
